


Primavera de ayer.

by TsundereKitty



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Drama, Love Triangles, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: Llevaban cinco años en una relación que no iba hacia ningún lugar. Se amaban, se odiaban, eran fuego, eran frío. Convertirse en maestro de música solo había sido la excusa de Akihiko para alejarse de Ugetsu y dejar de competir. Él siempre perdía. Entre las dulces y lejanas memorias del ayer, entre lo insana y obsesiva que se había vuelto su relación hoy, Akihiko conoce a otro profesor quien le recordara su amor por la música y removerá sentimientos que él creía olvidados.¿Quién gana cuando el amor deja de ser un juego para convertirse en una competencia?¿Qué pierde cuando solo se vive en el ayer?Akihiko X Haru.Akihiko X Ugetsu.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu, Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!, Yo iba a sacar esta historia después pero mi forma de lidiar con el estrés universitario es escribiendo compulsivamente, así que perdón.  
> Estaba muy insegura de sacarla, pero una maravillosa personita apoyo la idea antes de saber de su existencia. Muchas gracias, de verdad, cosas así significan un mundo para mí.  
> En fin, esta historia tendrá el triangulo amoroso entre Akihiko, Ugestu y Haru como principal, y MafuYama de segundaría.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Yo no creía en el ahora. Yo creía en el ayer.

Ugetsu Murata era una persona hermosa. Él era como un ave cuyas alas se encontraban heridas, frágil y vulnerable, él trataba de volar alto mientras plumas y pétalos se perdían. Él era como terminar una carrera en un día de verano para profesarse en segundo lugar, él era como esos amargos restos que quedaban dentro de la taza de café. Él venía a mí en pedazos para pedirme que lo arreglara, y yo le entregaba la mitad de los míos para que esto funcionara. Llevábamos tantos años en esta relación que ya no recordaba donde yo empezaba y él terminaba. Ser lo mismo ya no nos importaba.

 _“Aki, deberíamos romper”_ Amarlo era destructivamente maravilloso. El dolor era la adicción de esta relación.

 _“Aki, ¿No me quieres besar?”_ Era un ciclo de autodestrucción en el que ambos estábamos atrapados.

Lo hería, él me hería más fuerte, le gritaba, él lloraba. Un portazo. Una discusión. Nada. Terminaba para volver, volvía para romper. No teníamos nombre, no sabíamos si era especial, compartíamos cama y piel, las heridas ya habían sido escritas, yo lo abrazaba mientras él me apuñalaba, él me besaba mientras yo lo envenenaba, ¿Pero acaso no todos vivían de la misma manera? El amor era egoísta y cruel. Las personas caminaban con el corazón desnudo sedientas de alguien que completara sus fragmentos, tenía fecha de caducidad y se reemplazaba. Algunos lo vendían, otros lo compraban, nosotros lo componíamos entre melodías y letras. Entre pies desnudos dentro de las sabanas y cigarrillos baratos.

“¿De verdad vas a ir a esa escuela?” Sus brazos me rodearon el cuello mientras me terminaba de acomodar la corbata, tenía un nudo entre la garganta y sus palabras, su sonrisa fue larga y suave “Podrías quedarte conmigo un poco más” Su invitación atrevida. Cautivadora.

“No piden tanta experiencia profesional para este cargo, es una buena oportunidad” Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre mis hombros, sus ojos fueron seductores del otro lado del espejo, su tacto sofocante. Aterciopelado.

“Te ves guapo, Aki” Su voz acarició mi rosto, caliente y repleta de cafeína “Siempre puedes vivir gratis en este lugar” Las paredes del cuarto eran frías y herméticas, una gran cama deshecha se encontraba al medio de la habitación, una de mis camisas era lo único que cubría aquel delicado y delgado cuerpo. Ugetsu era tan hermoso que resultaba cruel de admirar.

“Me vas a seguir molestando si sigo gratis acá” Él sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros antes de darme la espalda.

“Me conoces bien” Él tenía un marca de beso encima de su clavícula. No se la había hecho yo.

“Debo hacerlo para sobrevivir contigo” Yo tenía un par de rasguños en la espalda. No me los había hecho él. Él se dejó caer sobre la cama, una de sus piernas se posó sobre la otra, la imagen fue coqueta y tentadora, los primeros dos botones de aquella prenda se encontraban abiertos. Tenía el corazón latiendo con una imprudencia que me mataría y un ayer repleto de mentiras.

“¿Puedes comprar algo para comer cuando regreses? No tengo muchas ganas de cocinar, siempre quedo agotado luego de las giras” El talento y las emociones de este hombre eran abrumadoras.

“Mientras te conformes con algo de la tienda de conveniencia, estará bien” Yo era pequeño “No debería tardar mucho, el director me quiere presentar la escuela y ya” Tan pequeño comparado a él. Tenía un violín viejo y un segundo lugar escrito entre besos y golpes. En mordidas y moretones.

“¿Quién diría que el gran Akihiko Kaji terminaría dejando los escenarios para enseñarle a niños música?” Hubo una chispa de sarcasmo entrelazada a esas palabras, la atmósfera tenía un extraño y denso sabor, el aire estaba pesado. Me terminé de acomodar la camisa, no me había quitado ninguna perforación.

“No la estoy dejando” Oh, pero lo estaba haciendo “Solo estoy ahorrando con un trabajo más estable” Porque en esta competencia que llamábamos amor yo era el perdedor. Todo lo que significaba Ugetsu Murata era agobiante. Su talento, su pasión, sus emociones, su dolor.

“Sería un desperdicio que lo hicieras” Sus canciones eran escalofriantemente preciosas. La miseria le sentaba bien a su personalidad.

“Estoy tratando de comprar nuevo equipo antes de volver a los concursos” No pude competir con él así que fui yo quien cerró mi telón. No hubieron aplausos ni abucheos, no existieron rosas ni reflectores. Solo un intenso y estridente sonido de nada.

“Siempre puedes pedirme ayuda” Su vientre se acomodó sobre el colchón, sus piernas se cruzaron a su espalda “También puedes usar mis cosas, después de todo vivimos juntos” La luz artificial del cuarto era molesta y confería la impresión de anemia. Estábamos enfermos.

“Lo sé” Me acerqué a él, elevé su mentón, sus brazos se deslizaron sobre mis hombros arrugando mi camisa, lo besé “Deséame suerte” Sus mejillas fueron teñidas por un ligero y suave escarlata, sus pestañas aletearon con un toque de timidez.

“Suerte” Fue lo que musito antes de devolverme a mi ayer.

Las razones por las que nos enamoramos no las recordaba, ¿Fue a primera vista?, ¿Fue a primera canción? De lo único que estaba seguro era que ayer había sido mejor, ¿Dónde nos habíamos equivocado? No lo podía saber, él no me lo había dicho y yo no había sido sincero. Así estaba bien. No éramos un juego de reglas fáciles de seguir. El taxi que había llamado anoche ya se encontraba afuera de la casa del más bajó. Me subí, apretando una carpeta con documentos contra mi pecho. Tenía una estruendosa y sofocante sensación de angustia. Una opresión. Aunque las personas como Ugetsu brillaban desabrigadas y descalzas, el convertirme en su sombra lo hizo fulgurar cientos de veces más. Y aunque yo amaba el violín más que a mi propia vida, odiaba ser el segundo lugar, así que hui, escondí esos sueños, los guardé en un maletín y los ahogué entre la profundidad de sus ojos y el abismo que era mi corazón. Repleto de grietas y decadencia. Enseñarles a adolescentes acerca de música no se escuchaba como tan mal plan. Solo serían un par de meses y yo solo sería un asistente. Solo, ¿Eh? Nunca completo.

Cuando me bajé del taxi los gritos de la juventud fueron los que retumbaron entre las calles y aquella modesta estructura, la escuela no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, los estudiantes parecían estar en una ceremonia de comienzo de ciclo repartidos entre las diferentes canchas del lugar, habían algunos árboles alrededor, el inicio de la primavera se podía apreciar con cortedad entre flores y brisas. Yo no creía en el ahora.

“¿Kaji Akihiko?” Un chico de cabello negro, lentes gruesos y traje simplón me recibió en la entrada del instituto “Eres tú la persona con la que hablé por teléfono, ¿Verdad?” Los pasillos estaban vacíos, las baldosas eran relucientes, el aroma a desinfectante y libros era agobiante. Sonreí, comprendiéndolo.

“Soy yo” En un lugar como este fue donde me enamoré de él. El hombre me sonrió de manera amigable y relajada, él me extendió la mano en señal de cortesía, la tomé. Las salas de clases se encontraban desocupadas y el _tic tac_ del reloj marcado.

“El directo tuvo un accidente, yo soy la persona que estará a cargo por el momento” Su apretón fue energético y sudoroso. Él rio, con ansiedad, él lucía demasiado joven como para cargar con esta responsabilidad “Soy Koji Yatake pero todos me conocen como Take” Asentí, indiferente. Le extendí aquella carpeta repleta de documentos. Tedio y Molestia.

“Me pediste que trajera esto” Él la recibió gustoso, el eco de una voz resonó entre las paredes de la escuela, los murmullos de los estudiantes eran lejanos, él se sostuvo los lentes, acercándose a los papeles a una exagerada distancia.

“Más que nada lo que nosotros queremos es que alguien les enseñe un poco de música a los chicos, con el reajuste del presupuesto los clubes fueron cerrados, y” Él se encogió de hombros, melancólico “Bueno” Él se mordió los labios, cerrando el folio de documentos para acomodarlo debajo de su brazo “Han estado algo deprimidos, eres todo lo que nos podemos permitir” Me acaricié la frente, fatigado por esta situación. No era de mi incumbencia. No me importaba.

“Haré lo que mejor pueda” Pero me había enamorado de él en una primavera como la de hoy.

“Bien” Solo que había sido ayer “Espérame en la sala de profesores” Él apuntó la primera puerta del pasillo con una mueca torpe y nerviosa “Te traeré el plan de trabajo que tenemos para ti” Me limité a asentir, viendo como su figura se desvanecía en una marcha endeble sobre las voces de los estudiantes en las afueras y la nostalgia de una clase.

Acomodé mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos, caminando con pesadumbre hacía el salón. Había sido en un lugar como este. Un día como hoy. Uno como ayer. Cuando lo conocí. Al ingresar a una habitación vacía lo escuché tocar el violín con una desgarradora y destructiva pasión, quise abrazarlo aunque no lo conocía, deseé que él me quisiera aunque eso me matara, le extendí mi mano con la suavidad de un primer amor para convertirnos en esto. No éramos ni la mitad, pero no serlo era suficiente para complementarnos.

Me acaricié la frente, agotado. No había hecho nada más que descansar en la cama con él y me sentía carente de energía y vida. Elevé mi mirada con pereza, entrando al salón. Mis piernas se paralizaron junto al sonido de mi corazón. Perdí la respiración y el calor. Sentado sobre el escritorio, con una pierna en el marco de la ventana había un chico. Un holgado suéter escondía una delicada pero masculina silueta, su espalda se había acomodado en los bordes del ventanal, entre sus labios reposaba un cigarrillo, sus pestañas eran largas y curvas, su mirada se encontraba perdida entre las primeras luces de la primavera y la despedida de la melancolía. Unas finas y lindas facciones se encontraban enmarcadas por una escasa barba. El humo se deslizó para cubrir todo su rostro, él cerró los ojos, su cabello era largo, tenía reflejos castaños y dorados, estaba amarrado en una coleta. Los colores de la tarde se habían pintado a sus espaldas. El cuadro fue embriagador y electrizante, me erizó la piel. Una sonrisa se acomodó sobre su cara y fue simplemente…

“Hermoso” El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar mis palabras, él se afirmó del marco de la ventana, asustado, él se apretó el pecho con fuerza “Yo” Tenía la cara caliente y los pensamientos atorados en un nudo. Él me miró, perplejo, el aliento fue perdido cuando él se acercó.

“¿Kaji Akihiko?” Recobré la compostura, el aire se había tornado sofocante dentro del salón, habían pasos resonando entre su voz y el discurso a las afueras de la habitación.

“Veo que te informaron acerca de mi llegada” Le extendí una de mis manos “Voy a ser quien les enseñe música a los estudiantes” Él parpadeó, vacilante, una delicada y relajada sonrisa fue la que me entregó al responder a mi agarre de manos. Dulce.

“Veo que ya conociste a Haru” Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante el regreso de Take, él había apoyado su brazo sobre mis hombros con una confianza que no le había entregado “Él es maestro de literatura” Él nombrado hizo un gesto con sus palmas. La atmósfera era agradable y los problemas parecían lejanos.

“Supongo que eso nos convierte en colegas a partir de hoy” Había una sombra colgando sobre mí. No era la mitad de lo que solía ser con el violín, era otro rostro más uniformado. Yo no creía en el ahora.

“Supongo que si” Yo creí en el ayer “Sera un placer trabajar juntos” El dolor era la adicción en este drama que se titulaba _vida._

No lo supe. Nunca me lo dijo.

Pero creía tanto en el ayer.


	2. Capítulo 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores! Nunca sé porque desde que escribo un prologo pasa un horror de tiempo hasta el primer capítulo, pero henos aquí.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Aki, espero que les guste.  
> Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.

Amaba tanto a Ugetsu Murata…

Amaba tanto a aquel hombre que lo sostenía desnudo en la misma cama. Lo amaba tanto que había repartido besos y espinas sobre su piel. Rasguños sobre mi espalda, moretones en sus muñecas, chupones sobre mi clavícula, mordidas en su cadera, el aroma a sexo había inundado la habitación, el calor de la noche había dejado un desastre entre sus cabellos, su flequillo estaba enmarañado, sus labios yacían hinchados y húmedos; se habían quebrado. Un ligero y cálido suspiro fue pronunciado entre sueños. Me incliné sobre él, recorriendo con mis dedos las pronunciadas curvas de su espalda baja. Tenía una abrumadora y dolorosa sensación ascendiendo hacia el corazón. No éramos más que pedazos y destrucción. Fuimos de nada a todo. Ahora el todo parecía tan pequeño. Una tenue marca escarlata se encontraba pintada con descaro encima de su nuca. No se la había hecho yo. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, levantándome de las sabanas. Despechado, dolido, herido pero satisfecho. De gustar a querer, de querer a amar, de amar a odiar y de odiar a follar. Éramos el juego del gato y el ratón.

“¿Ya te vas a levantar?” Su voz escapó adormilada y torpe, él se restregó los ojos antes de jalarme de regreso a su lado, los resortes rechinaron “Es una pena” Un mechón de cabello fue enredado entre sus yemas, tiempo y adicción perecieron en una traviesa y afilada mirada “Me gustaba como me estabas tocando” Su mentón se acomodó sobre mis hombros, sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi pecho. Él era dolorosamente hermoso.

“Tengo que ir a trabajar” Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron entre la fragancia del tabaco y el frío de un cuarto hermético “No puedo dejar una mala impresión en mi primer día” El roce de su piel contra la mía fue eléctrico y chispeante. Me derretí en él.

“Siempre puedes aceptar que te patrocine yo” Reí, nauseas se instalaron dentro de mi estómago, colera hirvió en mi sangre, rabia fue contenida entre mandíbula. Siempre era de esta manera, ¿No era cruel?

“No creo que eso sea conveniente” Nunca vislumbrado como su igual, todo el tiempo su inferior. Sus ojos fueron una maldita telaraña bajo el silencio de la habitación, solo fui hipnotizado por él.

“¿Por qué no?” Un esclavo, un confidente, un amante y un juguete “Podemos volver a tocar juntos como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos” Sus palmas juguetearon sobre mi espalda, él sacó las garras que traía escondidas para apuñalarme con el filo de sus mentiras. Desalmado.

“Te dije que quiero hacer las cosas por mi cuenta” Me dejé someter por él. Él arriba mío. Yo debajo de él. Poder y control. Atracción y tragedia “Me estas retrasando” Una carcajada fue contenida entre esos intoxicantes y adictivos labios, él se inclinó. Retirando el sudor de mi frente.

“Pero bien te gusta que lo haga” Un beso fue dejado con descuido al costado de mi boca. Una mordida “Anoche no parecías estarte quejando” Calor y rubor fueron compartidos entre nosotros dos. Tenía una agridulce sensación atorada en la garganta. Lo quería lejos, sin embargo.

“Si me dejas levantarme te puedo dejar hecho el desayuno” Lo quería mucho más cerca. Tan cerca que él ya no podría vivir sin mí. Lo necesitaba. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se trazó entre esas delicadas y finas facciones. Seducción letal.

“Sabes como comprarme” Él se levantó de mi regazo para sentarse a la orilla del colchón. Los resortes volvieron a rechinar. Los rayos de la mañana eran invisibles en aquel sótano “Si te vas a portar de esa manera me dejas sin opción” El gélido de su amor era más intenso y violento que la calefacción. Él abrió el velador que teníamos al costado para sacar una pequeña bolsa de papel de su interior. Parpadeé, el aire estaba tenso en aquel lugar.

“¿Qué se supone que es eso?” Un presente me fue extendido. Una juvenil e impropia vergüenza pintó su rostro. Tan cautivador.

“Es para ti” Lo tomé entre mis manos, el paquete era ligero y estaba mal envuelto. Sonreí, estas cosas no eran para nada su estilo “Debes parecer un maestro si vas a ir a dar clases” Rasgué el papel, encontrando una elegante corbata verde en su interior.

“Esto” Perdí el aire y el aliento. El rostro me fue cubierto por una sofocante electricidad, mi garganta dejó escapar tartamudeo y perplejidad.

“¿Te gusta?” Aunque él estaba de espaldas, sentado sobre el colchón, no pudo ocultar la vergüenza y la pena en un trepidar de voz “Combina con tus ojos” Él se volteó, con lentitud, sus orejas se encontraban rojas, sus pestañas aletearon escarcha y veneno en la habitación, él se mordió el labio, ¿No era injusto?

“Me encanta” Nunca tenía opciones cuando se trataba de él. Una tímida sonrisa fue esbozada por el más bajo. Lo odiaba hasta amarlo “Ugetsu” Lo quería hasta perder la cordura “Acompáñame a tomar un baño” Lo hería hasta la muerte.

“Te demoraste en preguntar” No obstante, en la muerte solo había placer. Esto nos destruiría. Mis dedos se acomodaron sobre aquel fastidioso chupón grabado encima de su nuca; reluciente y descarado. Apreté con fuerza mis dientes. Los celos nos terminarían por envenenar “¿Puedes cargarme hasta la ducha Aki?” A la mierda. No me importaba.

“Puedo hacerlo” Ninguno se dejaría en libertad.

El vapor del agua caliente, el perfume de su piel, sus gemidos sobre mi oreja, sus labios mordiendo con fuerza mi hombro, sus uñas en mi espalda, mi excitación dentro de él, su columna deslizándose por la pared de la ducha, sus piernas aferrándose con violencia a mis caderas en un nudo. El intoxicante y mortífero sabor de sus besos mezclado con champú y espuma. Una embriagadora tensión había cubierto la atmósfera, estaba tan atrapado en él que había perdido el inicio. Arremetí con fuerza en su interior, estrecho y caliente, su voz hizo eco entre las paredes de cristal y mi cordura. Mi piel se erizó con su tacto, nos miramos a los ojos de manera desafiante antes de volver a probar con hambre nuestros labios. Esta era la red que habíamos tejido. Un pésame no sería suficiente para esta relación. Cuando sus muslos temblaron con fuerza contra mis caderas, y la excitación llegó al punto de la irrealidad, salimos del baño. Su cuerpo fue cubierto por una de mis camisas, yo me vestí con mi mejor fachada de maestro antes de prender la sartén y preparar café. Amaba a esta persona pero él me hacía miserable. Quería poseer su cuerpo, no obstante, este era de alguien más. Ambicionaba fundirme en su alma, sin embargo, era tan abrumadora que me había dejado de reconocer.

Amaba tanto a Ugetsu Murata que lo odiaba.

“El desayuno que preparas siempre es el mejor, Aki” Sus brazos rodearon mi vientre, él se paró en la punta de sus pies para apoyar su rostro sobre mi hombro. Magnético y adictivo. La mantequilla derritiéndose sobre el pan captó su atención. El aroma era intenso y delicioso.

“¿Tu nuevo novio no sabe cocinar?” Una de sus cejas se levantó de manera traviesa bajo la humedad de su flequillo, él se aferró con fuerza a mi camisa, impregnando mi esencia de él. 

“¿Celoso?” Una carcajada apagada retumbó entre mi garganta y el vapor del café. El aire era extraño entre nosotros dos. No pude respirar.

“Claro que no” Todo o nada. Éramos la mitad “Solo te lo estaba preguntando por cortesía” Sus manos ascendieron hacia mi pecho, acariciando mi corazón, sus garras se clavaron entre mi piel para arrancármelo y tragárselo.

“Terminé con él” Él se apartó, apagué la cocina, permitiendo que el pan se terminara de freír con el calor residual, las herméticas y metálicas paredes del cuarto le dieron a nuestra relación un claustrofóbico efecto. Decenas de diplomas colgaban sobre estantes y mesas, sus discos se encontraban repartidos por todo el lugar, su violín tenía más lugar que yo en la cama. Esto no era mío.

“Pensé que él te gustaba” Nada de Ugetsu Murata lo era. Sus brazos se acomodaron detrás de su espalda, él lucía coqueto y tentador al estar vestido solo con aquella camisa “Parecías bastante encantado con él” Él se encogió de hombros, la prenda dejó al descubierto su clavícula. Tan obsceno.

“Supongo que me gustas más tú” El corazón me saltó hasta la garganta al escuchar aquella confesión. Calor, confusión, temor y ansias fue todo lo que percibí “Además, él no sabía cocinar” Aquellos ojos fueron profundos y letales. Fueron mentiras pero me las creí.

“Has bajado tus estándares para tener pareja si ese es el único requisito” Saqué una tostada de la sartén para extendérsela, él la mordió sin quitármela de la palma, una sonrisa satisfecha me erizó hasta el alma en un escalofrío. Hermoso. Simplemente hermoso.

“Nadie las cocina como tú” Terminé aquella rebanada de pan, tan amarga. Él se acercó, limpiando las migas entre mis labios y el cuello de mi camisa “Supongo que siempre termino regresando a ti” El cuarto se volvió pequeño y abrumador en esas pestañas. Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo en fiebre y mi mente era una maraña de desconcierto. No. Nada de esto era mío. Solo era el maldito segundo lugar, mis manos temblaron en el aire.

“Llevamos años de esta manera” ¿Entonces por qué? Aquella repugnante y enfermiza sensación regresó a mi estómago como un golpe “¿No crees que es tiempo de cambiar?” ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo sentir que lo tenía en la palma de mi mano? Él no era mío. No. No lo era.

“¿Te molesta algo de nuestra relación?” Sus dedos se enredaron en la punta de mis cabellos, su aliento fue intoxicante sobre la comisura de mis labios, él se había inclinado al frente mío “Porque yo no sé qué haría sin ti, Aki” Mis manos se acomodaron sobre su cintura. Solo volví a caer por él “Te necesito” Aspiré cada una de esas mentiras como si fuesen cigarrillos.

“Mientras sea de esa manera” Sus palmas se apoyaron sobre mi corbata, arreglando el nudo que yo había hecho “Me mantendré a tu lado” Aunque no pude descifrar la expresión que él me regaló, sentí una incomprensible necesidad por abrazarlo. Amaba esta persona, no obstante, en lugar de alegrarme por sus logros me veía hundido en envidia.

“Bien” No quería ser el segundo lugar. Lo quería vencer, sin embargo, lo pretendía cuidar. Codiciaba hacerlo feliz, no obstante, quería hacerle mal “Aki” El amor se había deformado para que ambos cayésemos en este espiral.

“¿Si?” Lo amaría hasta que él me odiara.

“Te ves guapo” Él me amaría hasta que yo estuviese sediento por más amor “Ve y enséñales a esos niños algo de música” El café ya se había enfriado sobre la mesa, él estaba temblando entre mis brazos. Él se mordió el labio, seguía inflamado y roto.

“Tú te puedes enfermar” Destrozados estábamos los dos “Deberías irte a vestir de manera apropiada” Él rio, limitándose a asentir, gotas aún escurrían desde su cabello hasta su cuerpo. Ugetsu era tan frágil que en un toque yo lo rompería “Cuando regrese podemos practicar algo de música si quieres” Sus ojos se vieron iluminados con una inocente e infantil emoción, le acaricié las mejillas. Si él se comportaba de esta manera no podía evitar pensar en nuestro ayer.

“Es un trato” Sus yemas se deslizaron entre mis hombros, alisando mi camisa “Ahora sí deberías irte” Me incliné cerca de él, golpeteando mi mejilla un par de veces.

“Quiero un beso de buena suerte antes de irme” Una melancólica y suave expresión fue la que adornó sus facciones, él se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies.

“Eres un niño mimado” Fue lo que musitó antes de acomodar sus labios sobre mis pómulos “Pero te deseo suerte” Sonreí, agarrando un portafolio que había improvisado la noche anterior antes de despedirme de él.

En un taxi llegué a la escuela. Take me estaba esperando en la entrada del recinto con una brillante y fastidiosa energía, con uno de sus brazos apoyados sobre mis hombros, él me llevó hacia el salón de música para presentarme a la clase. Yo sería el encargado de impartirles algunos talleres a los cursos superiores y el maestro asignado para el club de música ligera. Recordando algunos consejos que vi el la web traté de captar la atención de los estudiantes en vano. Aquellas horas frente a esos niños fueron eternas, sus ojos fueron más abrumadores que cualquier otro escenario donde hubiese tocado. Una molesta y espesa nostalgia me cubrió al estar en aquel lugar. En un salón de recuerdos, bajo la estridente y desgarradora melodía de un violín, me enamoré de él. Apreté mi pecho con fuerza, tratando de mantener la cordura aquella mañana, la corbata me había comenzado a asfixiar. Alguna vez fui como ellos. Repleto de sueños e ilusiones, alguna vez practiqué en un taller como este, buscando ser el mejor. Aquellas ensoñaciones, despeinadas y descalzas, tuvieron su condena cuando lo conocí. La tarde pasó en un infinito e incómodo parpadeo. Entre preguntas sobre cómo afinar cuerdas de guitarra y ensamblar la batería. El salón de música quedo vacío con la campanada del medio día. Cansancio había poseído mi cuerpo y una sensación de fracaso mi mente.

El segundo maldito lugar.

“Lo has hecho bastante bien” Una gran variedad de instrumentos se encontraban repartidos sobre las alfombras de la habitación, las sillas no estaban acomodadas en su lugar, mochilas habían sido olvidadas. Suspiré. Agobiado.

“Esto es más difícil de lo que parece” Me agaché para levantar las guitarras y las flautas, la sonrisa de Take no fue reconfortante bajo la fragancia del óxido y el desinfectante. Carcajadas retumbaron a la lejanía.

“Esos chicos pueden ser un poco difíciles de tratar” Aunque él rio al decir aquello, angustia era lo que se había entrelazado a su voz, los pasillos se habían inundado de silencio “Son bastante desordenados, pero” Sus lentes se deslizaron hacia la punta de su nariz cuando él levantó un par de baquetas “Se sienten felices con tu llegada” El rostro me hormigueó con una extraña sensación. No pude sostener una mirada con él. Esto no era ir primero. No. Claro que no. Estas no eran más que las amargas sobras que quedaban en una taza de café.

“Yo” Esto no era ser aclamado en los escenarios en medio de un concierto, este era un mediocre trabajo como maestro. Escuché a mi postgrado llorar “Me siento contento de estar acá” Esto era ser inferior y estar sometido a Ugetsu. Su sombra se burlaba desde la esquina de la habitación, levanté las guitarras para acomodarlas contra la pared.

“Ellos se deprimieron bastante cuando escucharon que habría recortes en el presupuesto” Una cálida e incomprensible sonrisa se posó sobre el de cabellos negros “Eres como en salvavidas acá” La escuela no era ni grande ni pequeña. Pocos profesores recorrían los pasillos del lugar, habían escasos libros de texto guardados en las bodegas e instrumentos viejos y empolvados, sostuve el mástil de la guitarra con cuidado, mis dedos se deslizaron entre las cuerdas haciendo resonancia y eco.

“Ninguno pareció prestar mucha atención a lo que dije” El contrario negó, levantándose del piso. Una vaga melodía se había empezado a escuchar a la distancia. Risas y sueños. Juventud y primer amor. Aún no llegaba la primavera.

“Solo se sienten conmocionados por tu llegada, dales tiempo” Él me quitó la guitarra de las manos, atrayéndola a su vientre “Yo terminaré de ordenar este lugar, puedes ir a tomar algo por mientras” Él miró aquel instrumento de manera suave y delicada. Tan especial. Una opresión se anidó en mi pecho. Negué con la cabeza, poco me importaba.

“Gracias” Con ese murmullo salí de la habitación.

Tiempo e historia se perdieron en el pasillo. Ahí, apoyado con los codos en un barandal, con las rodillas contra los soportes de metal y la espalda hacia el salón, se encontraba él. Mechones de cabello fueron removidos en una brisa otoñal, sobre sus labios se había posado un cigarrillo, el humo se había enredado entre sus pestañas y el vapor de la primavera. Su atención se encontraba enfocada en el patio de la escuela, un suspiro fue contenido en una calada. El rostro me hormigueó, una extraña y sofocante sensación se anidó dentro de mi pecho. En esos ojos parecía haberse ocultado cada matiz de flor y la melancolía de la escachar. Intensos y profundos. Hipnotizantes y cálidos. Caminé hacia él. Él era tan diferente a los recuerdos que guardaba de este lugar. Él era hermoso. Me mordí la boca, aunque Ugetsu Murata también era hermoso, esto era distinto. Mi cadera se dejó caer en la baranda, a su lado, él se sobresaltó al percatarse de mi presencia. Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa me fue entregada. Linda.

“¿Cómo va tu primer día de profesor?” Las palabras de Haru fueron ligeras y amenas, en un soplido el humo del cigarrillo se perdió. Suspiré, restregándome la frente con fuerza. Derrotado y perdido. 

“Es difícil” Mal no era una palabra suficiente para describir lo anterior “No sé cómo puedes ser profesor a tiempo completo, hay mucha presión” Una carcajada fue contenida contra el dorso de su palma. Magnético “Siento que no estoy enseñando nada” Él se dio vueltas, apoyando su espalda contra el barandal. Su hombro sobre el mío, nuestra atención sobre puertas vacías y pasillos en brillante decadencia.

“Así te sientes todo el tiempo con ellos” Su cabello se encontraba amarrado en una descuidada y casual coleta, su flequillo le estaba acariciando hasta las mejillas. Él cerró los ojos, aspirando tabaco y nostalgia “Pero con el tiempo verás que estás haciendo las cosas bien” El cigarrillo fue arrojado hacia el piso para ser aplastado por su zapato “Al menos eso esperas estar haciendo” El aire fue eléctrico. La brisa una melódica flauta.

“Ojala sea de esa manera” Mis sentimientos una confusión. Hacer un amigo en este lugar no estaría mal.

“Take me dijo que lo impresionaste” Escuchar aquel nombre fue un burbujeo de estómago, el más bajo rio. Rojo y pena fueron los que visitaron mi rostro “¿Él no te agrada? A todos les gusta Take” Mi entrecejo se encontraba tenso y arrugado. Chasqueé la lengua. Pensándolo otra vez.

“Demasiado optimista para mi gusto” El de cabellos castaños se encogió de hombros, relajándose a mi lado.

“Eso es verdad” Los murmullos de los estudiantes fueron lejanos y ajenos, su voz suave y reconfortante “Escuché que vas a reabrir el club de música ligera” Me estremecí al ser el centro de atención de tan intensa mirada. Aliento fue perdido “Los chicos han estado hablando mucho de eso, parecen emocionados” Un escalofrío fue contenido. Extraño.

“No parecieron muy atentos cuando yo me presenté” Él rodó los ojos, divertido. La conversación se transformó en un nudo de garganta cuando él me miró. Su expresión cayó en la perplejidad, él se tocó la nuca, incómodo, él me miró, ansioso. Mal sabor.

“Tú” Sus mejillas se vieron teñidas por un penoso escarlata, sus excusas no fueron más que tartamudeos e intentos “Tienes un amante bastante celoso” Sus dedos apuntaron hacia mi cuello. No tuve que mirarlo para saber que una marca había sido dejada en ese lugar. Mi risa fue nerviosa y maniática. Ugetsu Murata.

“No es eso” Fruncí la mandíbula “Él estuvo mucho tiempo fuera del país” Mierda. Me mordí la boca con colera. Tenía la sangre hirviendo y el estómago repleto de nauseas, me dejé caer en el barandal, sintiéndome como un estúpido por haber mencionado que Ugetsu era un hombre. Brillante. Simplemente genial. Me cubrí la cara con frustración, haciendo presión entre mis cejas y mis venas. Pero que mala impresión. Hasta en esto era el maldito segundo lugar.

“No te sientas tan nervioso” El más bajo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una venda adhesiva, él le retiró el envoltorio con cuidado.

“Pero” No pude comprender la expresión del contrario. Caras se veían, corazones no se leían. Tan extraño.

“Permíteme” Fue lo que musitó antes de cubrir la marca con aquella bandita. Una inexplicable y juvenil vergüenza nos envolvió en aquel tacto. Chispeante y densa. Ambos nos miramos, tan incómodos que no pudimos hacer otra cosa más que reír.

“Hombre, no quería que mis colegas me conocieran de esta manera” Fue lo que balbuceé “Esto no está saliendo como lo tenía pensado” ¡Oh! Pero ni siquiera lo había pensado en un primer lugar. Brillante. Yo no era más que las colillas que quedaban luego de fumar todo un paquete de cigarrillos.

“No te preocupes, seguramente nadie se dio cuenta” Su consuelo fue barato y casual. Lo tomé “Take te lo habría dicho” Él apoyó uno de sus dedos contra sus labios para escribir un gesto “Guardare bien el secreto” Un hormigueo ascendió desde mi pecho hacia mi garganta, las palabras fueron difíciles de articular bajo tan sincera mirada. Pero que hombre más extraño. La sombra de su amor me seguía atormentando desde los bordes de la habitación.

“Tú” Vendía excusas para comprar cobardía “¿Podrías no mencionarles a los demás sobre mi amante?” Él levantó una ceja, confundido.

“No está prohibido que los maestros tengan relaciones, no hay problema” Un bocado de aire fue robado antes de continuar “De hecho algunos están casados” Claro que lo había.

“¿Podrías no mencionar que él es un hombres?” Los labios del más bajo trepidaron, sus ojos se abrieron con perplejidad, sus manos fueron llevadas hacia su vientre. Ah “No quiero que las cosas se vuelvan raras” Una atronadora molestia fue la que azotó mis músculos cuando comprendí que él estaba conteniendo una carcajada. El rostro me ardió. Humillado y ofendido.

“Lo siento” Fue lo que musitó al apretar con fuerza su estómago “Es que eso es algo lindo” Fue sofocante respirar el mismo aire que él. Quise retroceder, no obstante, había perdido el inicio. Choqué contra el barandal de metal, con las canchas de deportes a mis espaldas y la telaraña de su amor entre mi piel.

“¿Lindo?” No pude disimular la indignación en aquella pregunta, él se abanicó la cara, el rojo no desapareció con el oxígeno.

“Si” La atmósfera tenía una excesiva confianza “Lindo” Y un impropio dulzor “No creo que tenga importancia que tu amante sea un hombre” Con el corazón a ciegas yo me había enamorado. Antes de comprenderlo ya me había entregado.

“Pero estamos en una escuela” Con una desgarradora y descorazonada canción en un oxidado violín “No quiero dar un mal ejemplo o algo así” Simplemente lo amé.

“Con mayor razón” Los pasillos de aquella institución se encontraban impregnados de los recuerdos de un primer amor “No hay nada de malo en amar a otra persona” Su expresión fue suave y delicada, sus brazos se cruzaron con descuido sobre su pecho, sus piernas se estiraron entre las baldosas y el cigarrillo “Quizás tú les podrías dar algo de valor con eso” Mirarlo a los ojos fue una sensación realmente extraña. Las rodillas me temblaron, un espasmo golpeó mi pecho desde mi interior. No pude sostenerla. La sostuve mucho más.

“Gracias” Fue lo que musité. No comprendí la razón, no obstante “No esperaba eso” Me sentí en deuda con él.

“Para eso somos colegas de ahora en adelante” Él estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, los huesos le tronaron, una mueca de angustia fue esbozada bajo el letargo de la tarde “Ahora debo ir al salón a planificar las siguientes lecciones, si me necesitas estaré allí un par de horas” Mi mano se aferró a su muñeca. Lo solté, riendo con ansias. Estúpido. 

“Gracias” Fue lo único que pude balbucear. Él sonrió. Colores y primavera se deslizaron en uno de sus pestañeos. Tan hermoso.

“Eso ya me lo dijiste” Él me dio la espalda “Suerte terminando de ordenar el salón de música” Desapareciendo entre murmullos estudiantiles y aroma a libros.

Con una palpitante y violenta sensación calando desde lo más profundo de mi pecho hacia mi mente, arrastré mis piernas de regreso al salón de música. Aquel sujeto me había dejado con un agridulce sabor, con una atronadora y destructiva incertidumbre, ¿Él era amable?, ¿Era tonto? ¿Solo quería atención? No lo entendía. Mis puños tiritaron, un desagradable aleteo se anidó en mi piel. Negué con la cabeza. Lo mejor sería no pensar. Me apreté el pecho, enredando mis dedos a aquella corbata. Éramos una maldición. Él no era mío pero yo era de él. Él iba coleccionando pedazos y yo iba siempre en segundo lugar. Mierda. Antes de que pudiese deslizar la puerta de la habitación un acorde retumbó desde el cuarto hacia el pasillo. Un escalofrío resonó hasta en mi alma al escuchar aquella melodía. Me paralicé en esa canción, perdí el aliento, sudor frío comenzó a correr hacia mi cuello, la boca se me llenó de ansiedad, la garganta en un nudo. Con lentitud moví la puerta, encontrando a dos chicos en su interior, ellos se habían acomodado sobre el piso bajo la luz de la ventana. El más alto estaba tocando aquella guitarra como si fuese la misma extensión de su corazón. Un pródigo.

“¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacerlo ahora?” El otro chico asintió, la guitarra fue dejada sobre el regazo del más pequeño, las manos de ambos estudiantes se entrelazaron entre las cuerdas y la estática del ambiente. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, una abrumadora nostalgia fue lo que me abrazó. Fue en una tarde como esta cuando me enamoré de él.

“Es un poco difícil” Suspiré, con el rostro caliente y la mente ansiosa “No puedo hacerlo con tu misma fluidez” Las palmas del chico de cabello negro se deslizaron con gentileza entre las más pequeñas, ¿No era bella la juventud?

“Con el tiempo mejoraras” Chispas y canciones eran las que se escuchaban de fondo, promesas y anillos, campanas y besos.

“Uenoyama” Pero esas cosas se rompían “Eres realmente genial, lo sabes ¿Verdad?” Y el amor tenía fecha de caducidad. El rostro del nombrado se tiñó de un estridente carmín, sus palabras fueron cojas y tartamudas, la guitarra fue dejada de lado. Que bella era la ignorancia del primer amor.

“Yo solo la practique para impresionarte” Reí. Alguna vez yo lo había mirado a él de esa manera “¿Funciono?” Tan devota y eterna. Una apenada y tímida sonrisa se trazó sobre las facciones del más bajo.

“Funciono” Sus dedos se deslizaron en un inocente agarre de manos. Pero la magia se rompía y el amor de vendía.

Amaba tanto a Ugetsu Murata que había dejado de creer en el amor.

“¿No deberían estar en clases?” Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron al percatarse de mi presencia, ellos se separaron, levantándose del suelo con movimientos torpes y pánico escrito sobre la cara “¿Qué hacen en este lugar?” Ambos se miraron, nerviosos, antes de responderme.

“Solo queríamos tocar un par de acordes, ya nos vamos” Bloqueé la puerta al apoyarme encima del marco, impidiéndoles escapar.

“¿Por qué no los vi en el club de música ligera?” El rostro del más alto se deformó en desagrado y molestia, parpadeé, confundido por esa mala actitud “¿No te gusta la música?” Su ceño se había tensado, sus brazos se habían cruzado sobre su pecho como una empinada barrera.

“Me gusta” Un chasquido de lengua escapó con aquellas palabras “Pero no soporto a las personas que se la toman a la ligera” Mi entrecejo se arrugó, con lentitud, contuve mi ira en un apretar de dientes y puños. Este mocoso tenía la misma actitud de mierda que Ugetsu. Una maldita suerte.

“¿Quién dice que las cosas se toman a la ligera en el club?” Él ni siquiera me miró cuando le pregunté aquello, su palma tembló en el aire, buscando la del más bajo. Él no tuvo el coraje suficiente para tomarla. Reí. Cobarde. La atmósfera se había llenado de tensión, la brisa se coló en un sutil movimiento de cortina.

“Las personas se unen a esa clase de actividades para hacer amigos y tener puntos extras en el currículo” Aunque el cuarto se encontraba ordenado, caos era el que reinaba en la habitación “No estoy interesado” Carcajeé, ¿Pero quién se creía que él era?

“Bueno, nadie te está obligando a unirte” El chico de cabello castaño se acarició la frente, cansado. Aquellos ojos azules fueron chispeantes y altaneros.

“Tú eres el profesor que trajeron para que enseñara música, ¿No es así?” Levanté una ceja, su tono me molestó.

“Lo soy” Una sarcástica risa fue dejada en el aire. Petulante.

“Me contaron que la clase que diste no fue más que un circo” La sangre me burbujeó en cada una de mis venas, mis cejas se habían hundido tanto sobre mis ojos que estaban rozando perforaciones y ojeras “Las personas no te pueden tomar enserio de esta manera” Él se abrió paso para salir de la habitación. Altanero y presumido. Mi mandíbula tiritó.

“No lo tomes personal” La voz del más bajo fue suave y delicada “Uenoyama solo está de mal humor” Mis brazos estaban haciendo fuerza contra mi pecho. La estática me había dejado un mal sabor.

“Me di cuenta” Aquel chico se acarició el cuello, vacilante, antes de continuar.

“La banda en la que nosotros tocábamos nos sacó antes de una presentación importante” Las palabras y las excusas se me atoraron en la garganta al escuchar aquello. Yo. Bajé la guardia “Mi novio es una persona muy talentosa y exigente” Parpadeé, perplejo “Eso puede ser abrumador para los demás” Las palabras de Haru regresaron a mí entre la brisa de la primavera y la esencia de un cigarrillo. Quién lo diría, algunas personas si tenían valor.

“No te preocupes, chico” Revolví los cabellos del castaño “Lo dejaré pasar” Su sonrisa fue reconfortante.

“Gracias” Él recogió la guitarra del suelo, apretándola contra su pecho “Fue toda una lástima, era nuestra oportunidad para impresionar a Haru” Aquella extraña y estridente sensación volvió a adormecerme el tiempo. Escuchar su nombre fue eléctrico.

“¿Haru?” El más bajó asintió, caminando hacia la puerta.

“Él es quien nos ayuda de vez en cuando con los ensayos y los eventos” Un tenue rubor se posó sobre esas delicadas y finas facciones “Él toca en una banda bastante conocida” Aliento y excusas fueron perdidas. Yo. Una sofocante presión palpitó entre mis orejas y mi pecho. Estúpido.

“No lo sabía” Él no me lo había dicho. Pero que persona más extraña. No tuve motivos, sin embargo, una caliente y densa frustración había tomado el control de mi mente, ¿Él era amable?

“Pocas personas lo saben” ¿Era tonto? “Si alguien le pregunta, usted no lo supo por mí” ¿O solo quería atención? Negué con la cabeza, dejando que el chico saliera del cuarto, él estaba sosteniendo aquella guitarra como si fuese su vida. Sentí a mi celular vibrar dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

“No se lo diré” El castaño se retiró del lugar. Me sentí ido. Cansado. Perdido pero encontrado. Saqué mi teléfono para embriagarme con su voz “¿Ugetsu?” En un cuarto como este, con una canción cuya cordura se perdió, una vieja primavera.

“Aki” Me enamoré de él “¿Ya terminaste?” Debí haberlo pensado bien antes de involucrarme con él “Esta noche llegare más tarde, solo quería que lo supieras” Su amor era como un cristal roto. Filoso y letal. El todo se encontraba a la mitad. El odio se confundía con los besos “No te molesta, ¿Verdad?” El sexo se servía con rencor. Los segundos lugares eran los primero.

“No lo hace” De querer a amar. De amar a odiar. De odiar a follar “Te estaré esperando” Oh, pero no lo dejaría tan fácil en libertad “Toda la noche te estaré esperando si es necesario”

Amaba tanto a Ugetsu Murata que me había comenzado a odiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y las cosas comienzan acá.  
> Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer.   
> Si me tienen fe de vida nos vemos la semana del 25.


	3. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores!  
> Espero que estén muy bien, y el capítulo de hoy lo narra Aki.  
> ¡Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por leer!

Mientras más odiaba a Ugetsu Murata, a él más le encantaba.

Nos empujábamos, nos tirábamos del cabello, nos mordíamos, nos rasguñábamos, de una risa pasábamos a gritarnos en el piso. Borracho de su amor, intoxicado por el odio. Nos estábamos besando. Aquí íbamos otra vez. Sus labios sobre la mejilla que hace un par de minutos él golpeó, mis manos sobre sus caderas, palabras de mentira, toques de cristal, segundos lugares sobre los marcos de memorias. Consumidos por la rabia, embriagados por la pasión, adictos a la tortura. Lo mejor sería mantener nuestros caminos separados, no obstante, ya estábamos de las manos viendo una película en el sillón. Su nuca sobre mi hombro, sus piernas encogidas entre los cojines y el brazo del sofá, mi corazón entre sus manos, él solo lo apretó hasta que no quedaron más que pedazos y polvo. Dijimos cosas, hicimos cosas, regresamos a la rutina. Su carácter era tan malo como el mío. Juntos éramos una atracción venenosa y fatal. La próxima vez lo haríamos mejor, Ja ¿Próxima? Ya no habría.

“¿Tan aburrida te parece la película?” La normalidad con la que él pronunció aquella pregunta me heló la sangre. Tan perturbador. Él extendió su mano, acariciando el moretón que había dejado cerca de mis labios. Magnético.

“Solo tenía la mente en otro lugar” Una abrumadora sensación de culpa fue la que se atoró en mi garganta al vislumbrar las marcas de mis dedos sobre sus hombros, debajo de su suéter. Moradas e hinchadas. Mierda. Otra vez. Él se dio vueltas sobre el sillón, su cabeza se acomodó encima de mis piernas, la tenue y suave luz de la película era lo único que estaba alumbrando nuestra tarde.

“Aki” Sus ojos se encontraban hinchados de tanto llorar, mi mente era una maldita jaqueca y nauseas “Solo fue una pelea, esta bien” No obstante, sus muñecas seguían rojas. Él extendió su palma, rozando aquella herida, un quejido fue todo lo que pude liberar. Quemó.

“Esto no está bien” Una delicada sonrisa fue la que se esbozó entre sus labios, el tiempo era confuso en su realidad “Aunque no hayamos querido hacerlo, no está bien llegar a estos extremos” No éramos más que un viejo y destructivo hábito.

“Solo se nos salió de control” Lo amaba tanto que ya no podía respirar “Aki” Calor, alegría, temor y despecho “Solo se nos pasó la mano” Era enfermizo verlo. Lo quería lejos.

“Pero” Tan lejos que ya estaba a centímetros de sus labios “Tienes razón” Suspiré. Traté de reacomodarme la mandíbula y la cordura “Que esto no se repita otra vez” Temí haberme ahogado en esto para siempre. Estaba a su merced. Las voces de los protagonistas se escucharon lejanas e irreales, los colores de la tarde se habían colado por una ventana, su hogar era frío y hermético. Reí. También lo era su corazón.

“Es gracioso” La atmósfera era pesada y eléctrica “Ya ni siquiera recuerdo lo que inició nuestra discusión” Las excusas se me atoraron entre la garganta y el pecho, parpadeé, perplejo. Estábamos bailando en un juego de tirar y halar.

“Yo tampoco lo recuerdo” Entre más sufría, más me sofocaba. Entre más me sofocaba, más complacido parecía él, ¿No era enfermizo? Estar en una relación con este hombre era como tocar violín con las manos desnudas y las cuerdas oxidadas. Él se mordió la boca, con sus dedos él rozó los bordes de mi rostro, embelesándome con un tacto y una mirada coqueta.

“¿Cómo ha sido tu primera semana de trabajo en esa escuela?” Que fácil era ignorar los problemas y barrerlos debajo de la alfombra. Apreté mis puños contra los cojines, los créditos de la película ya estaban en la pantalla.

“Siento que no me toman enserio” Dejé que mi nuca reposara sobre el sillón, la casa de Ugetsu era tan grande que apenas lograba vislumbrar el techo desde el fondo de la sala de estar “No es tan fácil trabajar con niños” Abajo. En un parpadeo ya era el segundo lugar. Su respiración me acarició el cuello y el mentón, me congeló el alma, sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura de manera mimosa. Seductora y mortal.

“Quizás porque los tratas como niños” Mis dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos, deslizándose en él, una y otra vez “A los adolescentes no les gusta eso” ¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso podía ser tan destructivo? No lo creería. Los trozos de la taza con la que él me había tratado de golpear seguían esparcidos en el piso junto a una vieja fotografía. Pronto los tendría que limpiar. Suspiré. Pero no. No me lo creería.

“¿Tienes algún consejo para tratar con ellos?” Su rostro se hundió contra mi vientre “Tú también haces clases” El corazón me corrió con fuerza ante tan íntimo tacto, se me oprimió la vida.

“Solo trabajo con profesionales” Rodeé los ojos, fastidiado. Petulante “Pero podrías dejar de intentarlo tanto” Su voz contra mi polera fue húmeda y caliente. Tan tentadora “Deberías ser más tú y menos señor profesor” Reí. A veces él podía decir esta clase de cosas. Algunas primaveras él me recordaba lo mucho que lo amaba.

“Que impropia tu amabilidad” Él se separó, mirándome con esa clase de ojos “¿Quieres algo a cambio?” Oscuros, profundos, brillantes e ilusorios.

“No” De este lugar ya no escaparía “Solo estoy siendo amable porque te amo” Lo sabía. Mierda, como lo sabía.

“¿Tú me amas?” Sin embargo, me encantaba como él me mentía “¿Realmente lo haces?” Él más bajo se levantó, sus piernas aún seguían encogidas sobre el sofá, los rayos de la televisión le dieron un toque hermoso a esas infinitas orbes, pude escuchar lo estrepitoso y violento de sus latidos bajo una canción olvidada y disculpas que ya no servirían de nada.

“¿Por qué lo dudas?” Apreté los cojines, desviando mi mirada solo para regresar a él. Sus diplomas y trofeos estaban a su espalda, sus violines repartidos entre el suelo y esa taza. Mi mandíbula rechinó, la herida se me volvió a abrir.

“Anoche llegaste tarde” No teníamos nombre ni derecho. No éramos amigos ni mucho menos algo más “Llegaste apestando al perfume de otro hombre con ropa que no era tuya” Aun así me regalé el lujo a reclamar. Traté de contener mis palabras, no obstante, de ira ya me había desbordado. Drogado de su amor. Ahogado por el odio.

“Te avisé que así sería” Mi ceño estaba tenso y mi sangre burbujeando, mi estómago había sido atacado por unas profundas y putrefactas nauseas “Por eso te pedí que no me esperaras despierto, Aki” Y en una bofetada comprendí porqué habíamos comenzado a pelear. Esta maldita conversación era un disco rayado. Dábamos vueltas para volver al inicio.

“¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien de esa manera?” ¿Inicio?, ¿Cómo diablos habíamos llegado a ese lugar? No lo recordaba “Yo no te ando haciendo esas cosas” Él retrocedió, su mano se deslizó sobre sus piernas para tratar de llegar a la mía. No me alcanzó.

“Dijiste que estábamos bien con esta clase de relación” ¿Satisfecho? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Me alimentaba de su sufrimiento y su dolor. Éramos una agonía “Pensé que estábamos en la misma página” Sus garras me habían apuñalado por la espalda antes de aplastar mi corazón.

“Yo también” Él ni siquiera me miró. Solo se quedó ahí, estático “Yo” Mirándome sin hacerlo “No es nada” Hablándome sin decirme palabra. 

“Aki” Amándome sin lamentarlo en realidad “¿Tú que sientes por mí?” Su expresión fue melancólica y desolada, él tembló, retrocediendo hasta quedar atrapado entre el brazo del sillón y mi existencia, como si temiese escucharme.

“Sabes que te amo” ¿No era ridículo pensar aquello? El gran Ugetsu Murata estaba a otro nivel, ¿Miedo? Las personas como él no lo sentían “¿No te lo he demostrado lo suficiente?” Él era alguien sin corazón, por eso los iba recolectando como si fuesen caramelos. Un suspiro fue todo lo que él pronunció, aunque él me sonrió con suavidad, hubo algo que no me dejó respirar. Esta era una tormenta.

“Entonces no necesitamos de cosas como etiquetas o algo así” Sus manos temblaron sobre su regazo, él apretó con fuerza sus jeans “Solo déjanos ser esto” Me incliné sobre él, tomándolo entre mis brazos, él se escondió dentro de mi pecho. Acariciarlo fue como aferrarse a cristal roto. Punzante, agobiante, denso, hiriendo y filoso. Abrazarlo fue como clavar las manos en un rosal. Hermoso pero letal.

“Ya no volveré a tocar más el tema” Aunque yo no había hecho nada malo “Perdón” Siempre me terminaba disculpando. Ugetsu se profesó pequeño y vulnerable bajo mi cuerpo, mi mente era una maraña de caos y dolor, inspirar fue tan difícil con él sobre mi piel. Apreté mis parpados con nervio, él aún apestaba al perfume de alguien más. Asqueroso.

“Antes dijiste que tenías algo que preguntarme” Él se separó, despacio. Entre el escarlata del atardecer y la oscuridad de su alma, pude vislumbrar la clase de persona que era dentro de esos ojos. Contuve una arcada.

“Yo” Patético “Quería saber si me podías acompañar a un recital hoy” Un maldito segundo lugar “No es nada grande, me invito un compañero de trabajo” Solo “Quiero ir contigo” Su expresión fue imposible de descifrar, sus palmas se aferraron a mi polera, decaído, dolido y despechado. Su aliento entre mis labios. Frágil. Temblé ¿Dolido de qué? Era yo quien tendría que andar con un maldito parche en medio de la cara. Suspiré. No. Esto estaba bien. Asco, ira y celos.

“Hoy no puedo hacerlo” Él me apartó. Él todos los días lo hacía “Hoy tengo una reunión importante con un patrocinador” Sus palabras fueron una fría navaja sobre mi cuello, me aparté de él, tratando de contener emociones para las que no me sentía preparado en un tirón de cabello. Increíble.

“¿Otra vez me pedirás que no te espere despierto?” Me levanté del sillón con brusquedad. La sangré me hirvió y la vida me pesó “¿Me estas jodiendo? Nos acabamos de reconciliar” Los ojos me ardieron, el nudo en mi garganta me comenzó a quemar como ácido, mi ceño estaba tan rígido y tenso que me había empañado la cordura. Él se mantuvo indiferente y distante. En medio de la tormenta, él solo se burló.

“No te puedo anteponer a mi carrera y lo sabes” La seguridad en sus palabras fue cruel y brutal. Despiadada “Te amo, pero” Bajé la cabeza “Para mí eres mi segundo lugar” Desde el primer maldito día lo había sabido. Ya no me debería sorprender o herir, sin embargo “Mi carrera es lo más importante” Lo hacía. Como un balde de agua fría, como un rayo, como un golpe. Como nada más.

“¿Y crees que yo me tomó mi carrera de músico muy a la ligera?” Mis uñas ya estaban incrustadas en mis puños. Ya estábamos gritándonos otra vez “Aunque este ocupado me hago tiempo para pasarlo contigo” Tiempo. Como extrañaba las promesas que hicimos ayer.

“Si renunciaste para dedicarte a ser profesor en una escuela, es más que obvio que no lo haces” Él carcajeó. Me paralicé cuando él se levantó. Había una tensión de mierda en la habitación “¿Sabes? Hoy realmente quería arreglar las cosas contigo” Rabia y rencor. La frustración fue asfixiante.

“Entonces debiste tratar de ser un poco más lindo en lugar de decir basura” Él volvió a reír, frío y sarcástico.

“Ya estoy cansado de este juego” Él agarró una chaqueta que tenía sobre el sofá antes de darme la espalda “No tenía pensado irme ahora, pero ya no te quiero escuchar” Extendí mi mano con desesperación, listo para suplicarle que se quedará, no obstante.

“Siempre haces esto” El orgullo y la poca dignidad que tenía me lo impidieron “Cada vez que tenemos un maldito problema tú sales corriendo” Él pisó los trozos de aquella taza para hacerlos polvo, una fotografía y un marco se encontraban quebrados a su lado. Él también los aplastó. Cruel.

“Porque cada vez que algo no te gusta haces los mismos berrinches que un niño pequeño” Aquella prenda cubrió un cuerpo demasiado frágil para un carácter tan tóxico “No quiero tener que lidiar contigo ahora, prefiero buscar la compañía de alguien más” Veneno fue lo que él farfulló, sus facciones perdieron la suavidad y la delicadeza. Él lucía desquiciado, ¿Ese no era yo? ¡Maldición!

“¡Si te vas por esa puerta no te molestes en regresar esta noche!” Mi amenaza fue vacía y desesperada. Patética. Él negó, con amargura. El ambiente era sofocante y mefítico.

“Entonces no me esperes despierto” Él tomó la orilla de la puerta “Aki” Antes de desaparecer. Me dejé caer sobre el piso con unas dolorosas y destructivas nauseas atacándome junto a una despiadada fiebre. Sudor, frío, asco, jaqueca, nervio, fue tanta la violencia con la que me tiré el flequillo que acabe con mechones entre las manos. No recordaba respirar. Yo. Temblé. Esto era insoportable, ¿Cuánto tiempo más? ¡Pero lo amaba!

“¡Maldición!” Fue lo que grité antes de golpear el piso “Maldición” Fue lo que repetí bajo la sombra de lo que llamábamos relación.

Presioné mi frente con mis yemas hasta sentir mis venas, el aire se tornó más pesado que el concreto en aquel cuarto, con las manos aún tiritonas comencé a recoger los trozos de aquellas cosas, carcajeé, el suelo había quedado con una marca gracias al golpe, sostuve con fuerza y nostalgia aquella fotografía, sacándola del marco. Delineé su rostro con una asquerosa sensación apuñalándome desde adentro. Él era una persona hermosa. Fruncí la boca. Cenizas y escarcha. No sabía cómo era, solo podía decir qué se sentía. Era una navaja de metal contra el cuello. Mi brazo se encontraba rodeando a un chico que ya no existía, la sonrisa de Ugetsu era suave y delicada. Era una que ya no volvería a ver. Cerré los ojos, intentando recordar como respirar para ahogarme entre saliva, tabaco y recuerdos. Maldición. Los días de juventud en la escuela parecían tan irreales. Me aferré a aquel trozo con desilusión, cuando el borde de la imagen se tiño de carmín comprendí que me había cortado con vidrio. Emborrachado con su amor. Tenía resaca a causa del odio. Me sentía enfermo y perdido, ¡Pero estaba bien! Me gustaba de esta manera. Me sostuve la cabeza, afiebrado. Estaba bien si era con él. El amor era así. Doloroso y triste. Una mierda.

Pero mientras más odiaba a Ugetsu Murata, a él más le encantaba.

El clima era desagradable, la tarde había perdido sus colores para comenzar a pintar estrellas. Las calles de la ciudad eran concurridas y amenas, los carteles de las tiendas eran brillantes y llamativos, las conversaciones fuertes, el chirriar de mi motocicleta reconfortante y estruendoso. Conduje hacia la dirección que Take me había mandado para asistir a ese recital. La invitación fue inesperada, me hizo pensar que quizás era especial, negué con la cabeza, deteniendo el motor. Idiota. Fue estúpido creer que él vendría conmigo. Más sufro, más me sofoco. Más me sofoco, más me ahogo. Me ahogo pero él me revive. Se repite otra vez. Los gestos del de cabello negro entre la multitud fueron obvios y desvergonzados. Me cubrí la cara. Él era fastidioso y desagradable, no obstante. Él se acercó con una sonrisa, tan alegre por haberme encontrado. No parecía estar tan mal.

“Temí que te perdieras en este distrito” Su voz escapó tiritona y cansada, él se apoyó sobre mi hombro, sosteniendo su pecho para recuperar el aliento. Rodeé los ojos, tan impertinente.

“Conozco esta clase de lugares” Los lentes se le habían caído hacia la nariz, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta, su cara roja por el cansancio “Antes venía mucho” La noche se sintió abrumadora tras esa pelea. El guitarrista elevó su rostro, aquella amigable expresión se desvaneció cuando hicimos contacto visual. Extraño.

“¿Tú?” Él vaciló, su palma quedó en el aire para dar dos pasos hacia atrás “¿Estas bien?” Él apuntó alrededor de mi labio. Mierda, olvidé el parche. Me acaricié la nuca, incómodo.

“Me tropecé y me golpeé con la puerta” Era una excusa barata y poco creíble “No te preocupes, no me duele” No obstante, era mucho más sencillo para los demás pretender ceguera e ignorancia. Él se apartó, dudoso.

“Te entiendo” Una risa fatigosa fue todo entre nosotros dos, el aire estaba tieso “Yo también soy bastante torpe” Rodeé los ojos, cansado. Un pesado silencio fue lo que reinó entre él y yo, ¿Por qué vine en primer lugar? “El sitio donde presentaremos esta por allá” Él apuntó a un local pequeño y bonito. Nos encaminamos hacia aquella dirección.

“Fue una sorpresa que me invitaras a tu presentación” Mitad de eso era mentira “¿Por qué lo hiciste?” Algo de lo otro era verdad. Yo no lo había venido a ver a él. Take se acomodó los lentes, abriéndonos paso entre la multitud para ingresar al negocio.

“Eres profesor de nuestra escuela” El lugar era cálido y agradable “Los chicos te tienen cariño, quiero que te familiarices más con nosotros” Reí. El sarcasmo no era la mejor opción. Crucé mis brazos, una banda se encontraba tocando una suave y delicada melodía. El aroma a frituras y bebidas era intenso y familiar. Decenas de personas con diferentes instrumentos se encontraban charlando y riendo sobre mesas de madera y sillas de metal.

“Tus estudiantes no parecen tenerme ni un poco de respeto” Las luces eran tenues. La verdad cruel.

“Ellos no piensan de esa manera” Las alfombras eran tan suaves que me había hundido entre ellas “Creo que te estas subestimando” Aquí íbamos otra vez. Aplausos y gritos fueron los que se escucharon cuando la banda se bajó del escenario. Él detuvo mis pasos con un agarre sobre mis hombros, él entrecerró los ojos, buscando entre el público antes de sonreír “Deberías preguntarles directamente a ellos” Tuve un muy mal presentimiento atorado en la garganta. Un asqueroso sabor. Él me arrastró hacia un rincón.

“¿Preguntarle a quién?” Un escalofrío recorrió desde mis poros hacia mis neuronas al reconocer a la pareja de estudiantes hacia la cual nos estábamos encaminando “¿Por qué ellos están acá?” Cuando los ojos del de cabello negro se encontraron con los míos, el rostro se le cayó a causa del desagrado. Petulante. Altanero. Mocoso.

“Ellos están muy encariñados con Haru, así que lo vienen a apoyar cada vez que pueden” Antes de que pudiese reclamar ya estaban al frente de ellos dos.

“¿Por qué él esta aquí?” Los brazos de Uenoyama se habían cruzado con rigidez sobre su pecho, su ceño estaba tenso, su expresión fue fría e indiferente “No recuerdo que Haru haya mencionado haberlo invitado a venir” Take me golpeó la espalda para acercarme. Contuve rabia y rogué por paciencia. Paciencia, ¡No había! Tensión.

“No seas malo con él, Uecchi” Los reflectores volvieron a bajar en el local “A Akihiko también le gusta la música” El más bajo chasqueó la lengua, dándose vueltas hacia el castaño “Nosotros somos el siguiente grupo, así que me iré” Tomé a Take de la muñeca, impidiéndole escapar.

“Yo te puedo acompañar” No quería quedarme a solas con ellos dos.

“No les tengas miedo” Aunque el pánico era evidente entre mis facciones “Estarás bien” Él me regaló una tonta sonrisa de infomercial y un gesto optimista antes de irse. Suspiré, apretándome con fuerza el entrecejo, Ugetsu tenía razón, yo no era más que un maldito conformista, ¿Qué diablos él haría en un lugar así? Cuando él solo pisaba gigantescos escenarios. Su talento era abrumador. Su voz escuchada por miles. Sus cuerdas frágiles pero indestructibles.

“¿Profesor?” Cucarachas como yo pertenecíamos a esta clase de sitios. Negué, sacándolo de mi cabeza al escuchar aquella aniñada voz “¿Esta bien?” El más bajo apuntó a mi labio. El parche, ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? De seguro ya lucía morado. Se sentía hinchado.

“Me golpeé con la puerta, estoy bien” Uenoyama chasqueó la lengua, tenso.

“No es una sorpresa que seas torpe” Temblé, frustrado. Que pena tener tan mal carácter a tan corta edad. Insoportable “Después de todo diriges un circo en el club de música ligera” Esto ya era personal.

“Uenoyama, no seas así con él” El castaño le golpeó la frente con suavidad. Parpadeé, perplejo, al vislumbrar como él se relajó con las palabras del contrario “Usted también vino a apoyar a Haru, ¿No es así?” Me sentí nervioso y expuesto bajo esas miradas. Me relajé, no obstante, no era más que huesos.

“Tenía curiosidad por su banda” Las risas en el ambiente le daban un toque de calidez y familiaridad. Pero que extraño “Aunque me sentí un poco herido por no saberlo de él” Los labios de Mafuyu se fruncieron, su palma rozó la de Uenoyama, el rostro de aquel chico se encendió de un intenso y violento carmín. La vida dejó de pesar.

“Él es bastante reservado con la música, no se sienta mal” Sentí un extraño y suave cosquilleo en el rostro cuando él dijo eso “Aunque usted parece agradarle” Hizo calor. El de cabello negro parpadeó, atónito, antes de apuntarme.

“Estas poniendo una expresión asquerosa” Tuve la necesidad de cubrirme al escuchar eso.

“¿Yo?” En un instante ya estaba a la defensiva “Tú tienes cara de que te gusta este otro chico” La humillación y la pena en el rostro del contrario no tuvieron precio. Me quise contener, sin embargo, no pude evitar carcajear ante tan sincera reacción. Me apreté con fuerza el estómago. Ni siquiera la tarde era tan escarlata como lo fueron sus mejillas, sudor comenzó a correr de su frente, él se golpeó los pómulos, apenado. Que bella era la juventud.

“¿Algún problema con eso?” La mía nunca fue así. Cada uno por su camino pero eso fue ayer. La presión en mi pecho era intensa “Es mi novio después de todo” Negué, apoyando mi brazo sobre el más joven.

“No te pongas tan a la defensiva conmigo” Las luces se apagaron, el telón se levantó, los gritos y los aplausos inundaron el lugar. Electricidad y tensión “No tengo nada en tu contra, así que deberíamos tratar de llevarnos bien” Mi corazón palpitó de manera desenfrenada cuando la banda se presentó sobre el escenario. Perdí el aire. Dejé mis pensamientos. Solo…

Haruki Nakayama.

Él fue abrumador. Apasionado, inspirador, fuerte pero delicado, intenso sin perder la dulzura. Tan...Hermoso. Yo, apreté mi pecho con fuerza, sin poderle sacar los ojos de encima, mi respiración estaba caliente y agitada, había un extraño y estruendoso palpitar entre sus acordes y mi corazón, un trémulo burbujeo se me atoró. No pude pensar bien. No supe vivir. Solo, él era hermoso. La manera en que aquel bajo parecía haberse convertido en la misma extensión de sus sentimientos. Su cabello desarmándose en aquella improvisada coleta y las sofocantes luces del escenario, el sudor corriendo desde su frente hacia su cuello, las suaves vibraciones entre sus dedos y el guitarrista, su voz derritiéndose en cada uno de mis pensamientos. Retrocedí. Esta sensación. El aire fue escaso cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, no pude tragar ni decir palabra. No me pude mover. Aquella mirada. Choqué con la multitud. Aunque aquel chico no era el centro de la banda ni tenía un rol protagonista, él era especial. Él se robó la noche en cada una de esas canciones. Él me quitó algo más. Solo fui consciente del final cuando ellos salieron de la escena para encaminarse hacia nosotros. Take fue quien llegó a nuestro lado.

“¿Qué tal lo hicimos?” El brazo del guitarrista se apoyó sobre mi hombro, él estaba empapado, su respiración era un carrera, miré alrededor sin encontrarlo. No entendía bien la razón, no obstante, quería verlo.

“Siempre lo hacen bien” Fue Uenoyama quien habló, los ojos del chico me regalaron atención, fui pequeño y vulnerable ante él. Aunque no le dije nada “Haru tiene la costumbre de ir a tomar algo cuando acaba las presentaciones” Él ya lo sabía todo.

“Entonces iré a felicitarlo” Ni siquiera me moleste en disimular. Estaba ansioso.

En medio de la multitud, cerca de la barra, lo encontré. Una jarra de cerveza se había acomodado al frente de él, su polera se había humedecido por culpa de los reflectores y la adrenalina, su cabello era un caos, con un lento y delicado movimiento, él se lo soltó. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios se separaron con lentitud antes de acercarse al vaso. Tragué con dificultad. Él solo era un colega, ni siquiera nos conocíamos bien, no tenía razones para sentirme nervioso, ¿No era estúpido? Inspiré, con un insoportable traqueteo entre las orejas y la garganta. Por alguna razón me concebía ansioso cuando se trataba de él. Quizás era solo resaca. Me acerqué a él. Una dulce y tímida sonrisa fue la que él me entregó al percatarse de mi presencia. Sus codos se apoyaron sobre la barra. Aunque el lugar era ruidoso y nosotros estábamos hechos un caos, no pude enfocarme en algo más que Haru.

“Take me dijo que vendrías a vernos” Las luces volvieron a bajar para presentar a otra banda, aún en la oscuridad “Aunque no sabía si realmente lo harías” Sus ojos resplandecieron más que las estrellas. Me removí, afanoso, sobre la butaca. Estática y tensión.

“Yo no sabía que tú tocabas en una banda, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?” Él se encogió de hombros, con suavidad, su cabello se deslizó hacia su rostro, pegándose alrededor de sus mejillas.

“Nunca me lo preguntaste” La atmósfera fue extraña esa noche “Yo” En un parpadeo su expresión cambió, él frunció la boca, sus cejas decayeron, su ceño se tensó. Aflicción “¿Estas bien?” Ladeé la cabeza, sin comprender el motivo de esa preocupación, cuando él apuntó alrededor de mis labios, lo supe. 

“Solo me golpeé con la puerta” Maestro en las mentiras, fracaso en el amor “No es nada grave” Suspiré, tomando su jarra de cerveza sin permiso para acabarme el contenido. Amargo y caliente.

“¿Estas seguro?” Asentí. No podía decir qué era pero sí cómo se sentía. Estaba bien, me gustaba como dolía. Me gustaba que Ugetsu me odiase.

“Soy más torpe de lo que aparento” De querer a amar. De amar a odiar. De odiar a esto.

 _“Entonces no me esperes despierto esta noche, Aki”_ Ugetsu Murata era la razón.

“Quédate quieto” Me sobresalté cuando él acarició mi rostro, me tuve que afirmar con fuerza a las orillas de mi silla para no caer, él estaba colocando un parche sobre aquella herida “Sino la cubres se va a infectar, cuídala de manera apropiada cuando llegues a casa” Él estaba cerca, pude saborear su respiración y escuchar sus latidos. Yo. Perdí el hálito. Maldición, estaba nervioso.

“Gracias” Él me sonrió, satisfecho al haber terminado de acomodar la venda, sus ojos analizaron mis facciones con cuidado. Su aroma era embriagador.

“Debió ser una caída bastante fea” Sus dedos se acomodaron sobre mis mejillas para bajar hacia mi mandíbula “Tienes algunos otros moretones por aquí” Cuando nuestras narices se rozaron, él fue consciente de lo cerca que estábamos. En un segundo su rostro se tiñó de escarlata, él se apartó, una risa nerviosa fue todo lo que él pudo dejar escapar. Su expresión fue aniñada y honesta, suspiré, fue tan linda. Me enterneció.

“Gracias por preocuparte” Aquella calma con la que él me había tratado se transformó en vergüenza y nervio “Ustedes tocaron bastante bien, eres talentoso” El carmín se intensificó bajo esas palabras. Él se cubrió la cara, tratando de disimular sus emociones. Tan sincero. Alguien le haría mal. Tan mal.

“Gracias” Su voz escapó tiritona y agitada. Apoyé mi barbilla sobre mi palma. Él era esta clase de persona “Aunque fue nuestra última presentación” Y porque él era esta clase de persona yo no me debería involucrar. Parpadeé, perplejo, el manto de la tristeza fue lo que lo cubrió.

“¿Por qué?” Yo era malo intimando “Pude notar que tienen muchos fans” Terminábamos, regresábamos, nos heríamos, nos disculpábamos, nos golpeábamos, nos sanábamos. Era tan malo en el juego del amor.

“Nuestra vocalista nos dejó por otra banda” El más bajo se enrolló un cabello entre sus dedos, él lo enroscó, distraído “La entiendo, después de todo solo tocábamos por diversión, pero aún así” Él se frotó la frente, dándose vueltas en la silla, su espalda se apoyó contra la barra, su atención en el escenario “Es triste cuando pasa algo así” Me dejé caer al lado de él. Esta era una sensación extraña.

“También me pasó cuando estaba en la universidad” Tan irreal. Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa fue dibujada entre sus labios cuando él se encontró con aquellos estudiantes entre la multitud, con un gesto de manos ellos se saludaron.

“A Uenoyama también le pasó lo mismo” El nombrado me miró a la defensiva entre los gritos y la canción, sus brazos seguían tensos sobre su pecho, su ceño rígido “Es una pena, ese chico tiene un potencial increíble” Yo no le gustaba. Apoyé una de mis piernas contra el soporte de la butaca.

“Si tanto le gusta debería unirse al club de música ligera” Chasqueé la lengua, molesto “Pero supongo que eso no es lo suficientemente bueno para él” El rostro se me calentó con unas sofocantes cosquillas cuando él se rio, la sangre se me heló, volteé hacia otro lado, humillado. Su risa era bastante bonita. Se me había atragantado el corazón.

“Aunque no lo creas sonaste igual a él” Él se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja “El problema con Uenoyama es que se toma demasiado enserio la música, y eso a las personas no les gusta” El de cabellos negros se había aferrado al castaño bajo la suave melodía de la canción. Un maldito segundo lugar.

“¿Qué hay del otro chico?” Apunté hacia el más pequeño. La expresión de Haru fue una que no pude olvidar jamás.

“La voz de Mafuyu es desgarradora” Su sonrisa fue amarga y nostálgica “Un día lo escuché cantar por accidente, así comenzamos a hacernos amigos los tres” El aire estaba caliente en aquel lugar, mi mano se removió con ansias sobre mis piernas.

“¿Puedes ser amigo de ellos siendo su profesor?” Él se encogió de hombros. Sus ojos fueron hipnóticos en esa confusión de oscuridad y electricidad. Aunque estábamos sentados en butacas diferentes, lo sentí sobre mi piel. A centímetros.

“Deberías intentarlo” A instantes “Quizás ustedes podrían terminar formando una banda” Suspiré, dejando que mis palmas cayeran sobre mi regazo, el parche se sentía tieso y desagradable contra aquella herida. Aún estaba abierta.

“¿Qué haría un violín en medio de eso?” Un maldito segundo lugar. Una sombra. Un fracaso. La risa de Ugetsu Murata retumbó entre mis memorias, me estremecí, aferrándome a mí mismo. Patético.

“También tocas la batería, ¿No es así?” Parpadeé, confundido, hasta que lo recordé.

“Lo puse en mi currículo, es verdad” Me mordí la boca, negando. Una puta ironía “Hace años que no práctico con la batería” Aquel instrumento lo había dejado por él. Porque lo amaba. Porque él me encantaba. Porque lo quería entender y opacar. Le quería hacer mal. Estaba atrapado en su telaraña. Su mano se acomodó sobre la mía.

“Oye” ¿Qué tan patética debió haber sido mi expresión para que él me mirase de esa manera? No lo quise saber “Está bien, no me lo tienes que contar” Mi cordura pendió de una cuerda rota y una fotografía ensangrentada. De una pelea. Miles más. Temblé, apretando su palma con fuerza. Sosteniéndome con desesperación de esa calidez.

“Gracias” Fue todo lo que pude decir. Aun angustiado, él me regaló una bonita expresión. Él era reconfortante. Él era hermoso.

“Sino tienes nada que hacer este fin de semana podrías venir a ensayar con nosotros” Lo hermoso terminaba mal “Ahora que no tengo banda, los voy a ayudar para que no se oxiden” Borracho de amor. Intoxicado por el odio. Él no llegaría hoy. Él no llegaría mañana. Solo.

“Puedes contar conmigo” Mientras más lo odiaba, más le encantaba “Estaré ahí” Pero lo más enfermo de nuestra relación.

“Bien” Era que todas esas peleas y batallas “Te estaré esperando” Eran las que me mantenían satisfecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que no hace falta decir que la relación con Ugetsu no es la más sana que hay, pero entre estos tres las cosas recién están empezando.  
> Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer.


	4. Capítulo 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Debo dejar los malos hábitos de actualizar en medio de la noche, pero bueno.  
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia, seguimos con Aki este capítulo, espero que les guste.

Ugetsu Murata era como tocar el violín.

Suave era el roce entre mis dedos y sus cuerdas, delicado y tenue era el murmullo de una sonata bajo su lluvia, áspera era la sensación de mi piel contra el acero, adictivo era el perfume de la madera fundido con la fragilidad del óxido, fatigado y quebrado se profesaba mi corazón. Era algo que amaba. Amaba tanto tocar el violín. Era ser un maldito segundo lugar. Era esforzarse, levantarse, arrastrarse con las garras para jurarse suficiente. Era perderse en dolorosos y afilados momentos de rabia mientras alguien más brillaba bajo el reflector. Era entender en una bofetada que no era suficiente. Que amarlo no me hacía bueno. Que intentarlo no me convertía en talentoso. No era él. Un mediocre aspirante. Apreté mis puños, con un caliente y pesado nudo entre las entrañas, y un arco rasgando mi alma. Lo intentaba. Me froté el entrecejo, con violencia y frustración, ¡Claro que lo hacía! Practicaba hasta el cansancio, trataba hasta sentirme estúpido, ¿Para qué?, bajé mis hombros, deslizando mi espalda por las paredes del cuarto. Él era mejor. Amarlo no me haría un pródigo, y tanto amor ya me había comenzado a enfermar.

“¿Te sientes mal?” La voz de Haru fue un escalofrío entre mis pensamientos y la realidad. Él estaba acomodado al revés en una silla, sus piernas estaban pendiendo bajo el respaldo y el aire, sus codos cruzados sobre los bordes de madera, el asiento crujió “Te ves pálido” Retrocedí, no obstante, ya estaba contra las acolchadas paredes de la sala.

“Solo me siento algo nervioso por verlos ensayar” Aquella fue una mentira barata y descarada “Hace mucho no vengo a un estudio” Él se la compró. Él era esa clase de persona.

“No lo habría imaginado” Su sonrisa fue tímida y pequeña, algunos instrumentos se encontraban repartidos en aquel cuarto al azar “Como haces clases de música pensé que esta sería tu zona de confort” Su voz fue suave y dulce, me relajé. La calefacción dentro del cuarto era agradable. El amarillo de las luces pintó magia e irrealidad.

“Digamos que tuve algunos problemas y lo dejé” Mi mandíbula se tensó, la costra sobre mi boca se profesó dolorosa e incómoda. El más bajo frunció los labios, pensativo. Su mentón se hundió entre sus brazos. Sus ojos fueron una brisa.

“¿Por qué decidiste postular para el empleo?” Aun con el rostro medio oculto, pude vislumbrar un tenue carmín sobre sus mejillas. No me pude poner a la defensiva con él “No me tienes que contar, pero Take me dijo que en la entrevista parecías casi obligado a estar ahí” Mi ceño se frunció, despacio. Mis brazos fueron una pared entre nosotros dos. Ese hablador.

“¿Eso dijo?” Ya sabía que él no era más que fachada y problemas “Vaya, pudo decírmelo de frente si le molestó tanto” La risilla de Haru consiguió que los pómulos me cosquillearan, él presionó su palma contra su boca, con fuerza.

“Perdón, pero tu cara es muy sincera cuando algo te desagrada” Sus piernas juguetearon hasta clavarse en la alfombra “Eso es algo lindo” Él solo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo cuando fue muy tarde, los colores se le subieron hacia las orejas, él se trató de ocultar con un frenético movimiento de palmas y un tartamudeo. Suspiré, sonriendo.

“Mira quien lo dice” Esta persona era bondadosa e ingenua “Tienes roja hasta la nariz” Alguien le haría mal. Tan mal. El pánico entre esas delicadas facciones fue gracioso. Él era lindo.

“Mi culpa por empezar a molestarte” Él se abanicó el rostro, tratando de tomar aire. El ambiente era relajante y reconfortante. Mi pecho cosquilleó en un delicado aleteo. Esto.

“Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, solo acepté el puesto de maestro porque fue lo único que pude hacer” Se sentía bien. Si algo había aprendido con Ugetsu Murata era a desconfiar “Eso es todo” En un abrazo él ya me había apuñalado, embriagado por un beso había terminado envenenado. Dopado por el odio. En una telaraña de seducción y rencor “Así fue” Confiar en los demás era estúpido. Era condenarse al maldito segundo lugar.

“No lo entiendo bien” No obstante, ante tan transparente persona no fui capaz de sostener mis defensas. Este hombre era como la primavera “¿Me lo explicas un poco más?” Su curiosidad era tan abrumadora como su comprensión. Mi cuerpo fue estática bajo el brillo de esa mirada. Me acaricié la nuca. Repentinamente me profesé ansioso.

“¿Alguna vez has querido tanto algo que has entregado hasta tu alma para conseguirlo?” Aunque aquellas palabras no eran lo que estaba pensando “¿Alguna vez has trabajado tan duro para mejorar y ser reconocido que te has llegado a quebrar en el camino?” Mi corazón era una cuerda desafinada. La melodía fue tensa y decadente.

“¿Estás hablando del violín?” Me limité a asentir, enfocando mi atención en los parlantes de al fondo.

“Hubo un tiempo en que vivía solo para tocar música, era algo que me hacía tan feliz” Sonreír no impidió que los ojos me ardieran, la piel se me erizó, el frío quemó mis emociones. Eran pesadas. Venenosas. Eran una triste canción de cuna “Conocer a mi novio me hizo darme cuenta de que sin importar cuanto tratara no lo iba a lograr” Bajé la mirada, expuesto y pequeño. Mis brazos se tensaron entre ellos sobre mi vientre. Esto era estúpido.

“Akihiko” Esto era algo que jamás había confesado en voz alta. Era doloroso y humillante. Tan humillante que deseé morir.

“No se puede hacer nada cuando no se tiene talento” La sombra de su amor era una constante mofa, extendí mi palma hacia él, siendo recibido por la desesperanza “No pongas esa cara, así es el mundo real” Caminos de juguete, rostros de manchas, cielos de papel. Eso era todo.

“Oye” Eso estaba bien “La cantidad de personas que te siguen o te admiran no significan nada” Los seres humanos eran vanidosos “La música” Buscaban atención con desesperación, querían ser reconocidos y alabados. Clamaban por ello “¿Todavía te gusta?” Recolectaban trozos de corazones para tragárselos, esperando así algún día sentirse satisfechos. De amar a odiar. De odiar a perderse. De perderse a olvidar.

“Si” Sino me miraba no era nadie “Me gusta” Sino era nadie, ¿Qué sería de mí? “Aunque sea malo en ella es divertido” La sonrisa de Haru fue tan comprensiva y suave que me trabó el corazón en un nudo.

“Eso es todo lo que te debería importar” Él se levantó, sus pasos retumbaron entre las alfombras de velcro y aquellas aislantes paredes acústicas “No dejes de hacer algo que amas solo por los demás” Su mano sobre mi hombro fue una sensación ensordecedora y magnética “La única admiración que te debería importar conseguir es la tuya” Sus ojos. Profundos y efímeros, fueron una espléndida primavera. Me mordí la boca. Nervioso.

“Sabes usar bien las palabras” Él rio, sudor corrió de mi frente hacia mi cuello, un agridulce sabor se impregnó en mi cordura.

“Soy maestro, debo saber usarlas” Quizás bajar la guardia no estaría tan mal. Él era bueno. Él era dulce. Alguien le haría tanto daño “Los chicos pueden ser algo difíciles, pero si les tienes paciencia, verás que valen la pena” Él se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Aquella coleta desordenada y desprolija le confería un toque sensual y coqueto.

“Lamento la demora” Dos chicos con fundas de guitarra se incorporaron al cuarto “Mafuyu quería pasar por algo dulce antes de venir” Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de aquel estudiante. Mierda. La atmósfera se tensó. Desagradable. La sinceridad en su rostro era única y molesta. 

“No te preocupes, aún no empezamos” El de cabellos negros se cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre, rígido, su ceño se arqueó hasta que se perdieron sus pestañas, sus dientes rechinaron al igual que sus nudillos. Rojo se había teñido su piel a causa de la furia “Acomódense por mientras” Aquel mocoso me aborrecía.

“¿Por qué él esta aquí?” Su voz escapo pesada y áspera, el aire se impregnó de veneno “Nosotros no tenemos tiempo para andarlo perdiendo con él” Su respiración fue un latido agitado y violento. Carcajeé, colérico, ¿Era enserio?

“No tienes banda, ¿No eres tú quien está perdiendo el tiempo?” Me mordí la boca, maldiciendo mi orgullo. La costra se me despegó del rostro ante tan impulsivo movimiento “Yo” Su mirada fue un cuadro de despecho que jamás pude olvidar. El maldito segundo lugar.

“No se pongan a pelear, solo tenemos dos horas en la sala” La presencia de Haru aligeró la tensión, él tomó el bajo que se encontraba apoyado en la esquina para colocárselo “Yo lo invite a ver el ensayo porque creo que podrían aprender mucho entre ustedes” Mafuyu se encogió de hombros, desfundando una guitarra escarlata.

“El profesor tiene razón” Sus palabras fueron serenas “Además ya estamos aquí, Uenoyama” El nombrado suspiró, imitando los movimientos del más bajo. Chasqueé la lengua “Haru se hizo el tiempo para venir, deberíamos estar agradecidos” Aquella terquedad era tan suave y delicada cuando se trataba de Mafuyu Sato. Predecible era el amor.

“Bien, solo porque tú lo pides” Amargo. Destructivo. Cruel “Que no me estorbe” El de cabellos largos asintió, orgulloso. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron bajo la estática y el magnetismo, la piel se me erizó. Mirarlo fue como fumar un delicioso cigarrillo. 

“Aunque yo te invite a venir para que solo nos miraras” Un escalofrío recorrió cada una de mis venas bajo tan delicada voz “Casualmente hay una batería por allá” Sus labios se fruncieron para apuntar aquel instrumento, elevé una ceja, indignado. Su actuación fue mala y penosa “Podrías darle una oportunidad” Fue Hermoso y abrumador.

“¿Casualmente?” Bufé “Esto parece una trampa” El color sobre sus mejillas fue lindo. Él sacó de sus bolsillos dos baquetas, me las extendió.

“Me atrapaste” Mis manos se habían empapado de sudor, los latidos se me habían atorado hasta la garganta. La cabeza se me nubló con ansiedad. No. No, ¡No! Intentar para fracasar “¿No quieres demostrarles lo bueno que eres?” Amar para acabar en pedazos. Era una mierda. El ciclo se repetía una y otra vez.

“No tiene el valor para hacerlo” Las venas me palpitaron como tambor en la cabeza. Mis dientes chirriaron “Después de todo solo dirige el club de música ligera” Este mocoso. Furia. Tomé las baquetas, consiguiendo que Uenoyama chasqueara la lengua.

“Solo por hoy”

Ugetsu Murata era como tocar el violín.

Rabia. Rencor. Impotencia. Celos. El estómago me burbujeó bajo el desgarrador grito de las cuerdas. Mi cuerpo fue golpeado por un rayo de espasmo, fue tocar corriente con las manos húmedas y desnudas, mi cabeza se llenó de una palpitante y sofocante sensación. Esto. De odiar a admirar. De admirar a follar. No tener talento. Esforzarse y fracasar. Una vida de mierda, ¡Eso era mío! Solo golpeé con violencia la batería. La vibración de los platillos y el grave aullido del bombo fueron un shock. Mi corazón fue una sangrienta puñalada de éxtasis y cristal. El desolado y despechado alarido de alguien más. Amarlo para ser odiado. Sostenerlo para romperlo. Cerré los ojos, siguiendo el ritmo del bajo, con palabras que se atoraron con una taza rota y una pelea, con vibraciones que perjuré perdidas y una extraña presión. Quemaba. Ardía. Me mataba. 

Ugetsu Murata y su maldito violín.

Sudor corrió de mi frente hacia mi cuello. Calma. Lo miré a él, resplandeciente bajo las azuladas luces de la sala, apasionado entre magnetismo y estática, cuando nuestro ojos se encontraron. Tragué. Mi palpitar se sincronizó con el alma de la banda, relajando el ritmo de la canción. Pronto, ocurrió algo inesperado. Sin que supiera cómo lo empecé a disfrutar. No pensé en nada más, solo me dejé llevar. Chispas y fuego fueron convocados en aquel ensayo, mis dedos fueron electricidad entre la aspereza de las baquetas y la adrenalina del aire, mis pies descargas sobre el pedal, ¿Cuántas canciones practicamos? Perdí la cuenta a la tercera. Aunque me profesé oxidado y sin talento, de alguna manera me relajé. Con el aire quemándome la garganta y la nariz. Amar esto era doloroso. Haberlo dejado lo era aún más.

Ugetsu Murata era mi violín.

“Vaya” Haru se dio vueltas, su rostro se encontraba rojo y sudoroso, cansancio se había entrelazado a su respiración y su voz “Eso fue bastante intenso” Mafuyu apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de tomar aire. Aquel ensayo nos había drenado la vida.

“Ni siquiera cuando Uenoyama y yo estábamos en una banda tocábamos tan fuerte” Sus palabras escaparon entrecortadas y cojas. La mirada que el nombrado me entregó fue un extraño presentimiento. Mal sabor.

“Hace tiempo no tocaba la batería” Mi muñeca se sentía pesada y adolorida, dejé los palillos sobre uno de los toms aéreos, acercándome al bajista “Lo siento si me salí del ritmo al inicio” El de cabellos largos negó, me dejé caer contra una de las paredes del estudio. El aire estaba caliente, mis músculos eran un letargo de adrenalina.

“Te supiste incorporar bien, eso es lo que importa” Oscuridad se había colado por una pequeña ventana, Uenoyama desfalleció a mi lado, me sobresalté ante la repentina cercanía, sus piernas se encogieron entre las alfombras y su pecho. El crujir del velcro contra sus zapatillas fue molesto.

“Si tocas de esa manera” Aunque él no me miro pude apreciar sus nervios en un trepidar de labios “¿Por qué eres tan mediocre en el club de música ligera?” Nunca me terminaría de acostumbrar a tan descorazonada sinceridad. Una puñalada.

“No seas malo con él” El regaño de Mafuyu fue amable y suave, las manos del vocalista se enredaron entre los cabellos de su novio, Uenoyama solo se dejó mimar “Hiiragi dice que el club es divertido” Rodeé los ojos. Preciosa era la faceta de luna de miel.

“Tengo que enseñar cosas simples al inicio” La mía fue de golpes, ansiedad y veneno. Fue en primavera cuando me enamore de él “No puedes pretender que todos los demás estén a tu nivel” _Algo_ en mis palabras le quitó el aliento al guitarrista, sus ojos fueron una afilada y aguda sensación sobre mi garganta. La vacilación en su mente era palpable.

“Aún así” Sus palmas se encogieron sobre sus rodillas “No deberías dejárselos tan fácil o no aprenderán nada” Reí, permitiendo que mi nuca se apoyase en el terciopelo de la pared. Cerré los ojos, cansado.

“¿Sabes? No todas las personas son pródigos, algunos sin importar lo mucho que lo intenten y lo amen no pueden compararse con un natural” Las entrañas se me comprimieron en un desagradable nudo, mis palabras quemaron mi piel por lo gélido de mi rencor “Algunos solo nacen para ser mediocres” El segundo lugar. Sin importar las horas que me desvelara, las cuerdas que comprara, o la locura con la que practicara, nunca le llegué a los pies.

“Yo” Ya no estaba hablando para él.

“Ustedes dos son afortunados por haber nacido con talento” El rostro de Mafuyu fue un poema, él apretó con fuerza el hombro del más alto, conteniendo _algo_ que ya no sabré “Aun así no deberían menospreciar a quienes lo intentan, no por aprender más lento signifique que no les guste la música” La atmósfera se pintó de un color irreal esa noche. Hermoso. Cruel. Memorable aunque olvidado. Tan pretencioso.

“No quise decirlo de esa manera” Un escalofrío azotó mi columna vertebral ante la repentina sumisión que Uenoyama me regaló “No estaba tratando de menospreciar a nadie” Él apretó con fuerza la mano del castaño, buscando consuelo “Es solo que a veces me dejo llevar de más” Suspiré, recordando que él solo era un niño.

“Oye” El tenía toda una vida de decepciones por delante “Esta bien, ahora lo sabes” Él era sueños, pasión y talento. Él estaba enamorado.

“Ahora si suenas como un profesor” Alguna vez también lo estuvimos nosotros dos. Haru se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, la calidez y la dulzura en su rostro fue abrumadora “Les dije que se debían dar una oportunidad” Rodeé los ojos. Este sujeto tenía un lado egocéntrico y orgulloso.

“Parece que te gusta tener la razón” Fue refrescante eso en él. La facilidad con la que él se avergonzó fue hilarante “No lo esperaba del amable profesor de literatura” Y aún así encantadora.

“No es eso” Él se acarició el cuello, ansioso “De todas formas ya deberíamos ir a devolver la sala” El tiritar en su voz fue tan transparente como la magia en sus orbes. Él era así. Él era esta clase de persona.

“Tiene razón” Entre los cuatro comenzamos a ordenar los instrumentos para salir.

La pareja de estudiantes se despidió con un gesto de manos y una sonrisa antes de encaminarse hacia la parada de buses, abrazados. La desdicha del primer amor. Revisé mi celular, decepcionado, aunque le había propuesto regresar juntos luego del ensayo, él nunca me respondió, me froté el entrecejo, colérico. Esto, me apreté el pecho. Era tan doloroso. Me dijeron que con los años dolería menos, me juraron que las cicatrices sanarían bajo la promesa de la eternidad. Pero no. No se sentía de esa manera. Estaba atado bajo su amor en un mundo en llamas. Era sofocante, sangriento y patético, ¡Alto! El toque de Haru sobre mi espalda me hizo saltar, él me ofreció una lata de café antes de guiarme hacia una banca. La noche era oscura y silenciosa, el viento frío y agradable, habían pocos autos en la calle de al frente, la luz del local nos mantenía alumbrados y despiertos. El chirriar de la anilla contra el aluminio hizo eco en mi mente. Ya no me debería importar. Él siempre había sido así. Después de todo yo era su segundo lugar.

“¿Cómo te sentiste en el ensayo?” Lo directa que fue su pregunta me robó el hálito. Mis yemas se deslizaron por los grabados de la lata, la aspereza de las tablas en la banca se profesó desagradable e incómoda.

“Fue extraño” Aún podía sentir las chispas entre mis dedos y el calor de la adrenalina en mi sangre “Hace mucho no me sentía así” Una sutil capa de vergüenza se posó sobre mis mejillas. Tibia y reconfortante “Supongo que me deje llevar” Su risilla fue agradable y suave, relajé mis hombros contra el respaldo, enfocando mi atención en el letrero de neón.

“Me dio algo de risa” Su atención fue puesta sobre el cielo, la brisa terminó de desordenar sus cabellos “Dices que no tienes talento y que eres mediocre, pero estuviste en llamas ahí adentro” La violencia con la que se agitó mi corazón fue indescriptible. Temblé, atónito. Mi alma se enredó entre sus cuerdas.

“¿Yo?” Mi rostro se vio sofocado por cosquillas y pena. Sus manos colgaron sobre su regazo, sosteniendo una lata a medio beber.

“Sacaste chispas en esa batería” Me paralicé bajo tan sincera confesión, la luz de las estrellas fundida con el neón le confirió una belleza paralizante “Hasta dejaste a Uenoyama sin palabras, eso fue todo un mérito” La punta de su nariz había enrojeció a causa del frío, sus pestañas se pintaron de colores y vida. Eran mariposas.

“Yo” No supe que decir. No supe que pensar. Solo “Gracias” Nunca nadie me había dedicado esas palabras. Mi pecho fue un barco de papel en tormenta, mi mente un caos. Encontrarme con sus ojos esa noche fue letal.

“¿Por qué te menosprecias tanto cuando se trata de la música?” Él subió una de sus piernas a la banca, dejando de lado el café, de un sorbo me terminé el mío. Amargo y desabrido “Es triste ver a alguien tan brillante apagarse solo” La vida me fue robada en esa confesión, retrocedí, sintiendo cada una de las tablas incrustarse en mi espalda.

“¿Brillante?” ¿Quién diablos era esta persona?

“Si” No existió vacilación en esa expresión “Brillante” Lo perdí todo en ese lugar. Una risa nerviosa fue la que resonó en mi tráquea, me mordí la boca, la tenía seca y agrietada.

“Mi pareja es una persona con talento abrumador” Pintaba cielos sobre escenarios, me llevaba hacia lo más recóndito del infierno en una sola canción “Aunque me guste tocar no puedo evitar compararme con él” Fuera de mi liga. Lejos de mi vida “Él es un violinista de élite mientras yo ni siquiera logro llegar a una competencia nacional” Con las garras sobre mi corazón. Con mi voluntad a sus pies. Esto era.

“Tú fuiste quien les dijo a los chicos que no menospreciaran los intentos de los demás” Su mentón se acomodó sobre su palma, la seriedad que se posó en aquellas facciones no logro opacar la belleza “Deberías dejar de hacerlo contigo” La sangre me hirvió en una extraña sensación. Embriagadora, paralizante, pero agradable. Las tablas dejaron marcas sobre mi espalda. Lejos, a kilómetros.

“¿Por qué te interesa tanto?” Tan lejos que me había impregnado con el aroma de su café “Solo somos colegas” Su sonrisa erizó cada uno de mis cabellos, me abracé a mí mismo, tratando de prestarle atención al decadente paisaje de la ciudad. Fracasé.

“Te ves como si necesitaras de un amigo” Me atraganté con el aire y mis mentiras. Lo miré, humillado.

“¿Yo?” Él asintió “¿Me veo así?” Él era todo un entrometido.

“Sí” Aun avergonzado, él no vaciló “Pareciera que quieres uno” Los focos de los autos tiñeron el castaño a dorado “No tienes que sentirte apenado por eso, yo también necesito de uno” La electricidad en el aire le había dado un toque pesado y peligroso a la noche. Quise reír, no obstante, me sentí aterrado. Lo hermoso era tan cruel.

“Eres una persona extraña” Fue lo que musité. Con emociones para las que no estaba listo y pensamientos que no me dejaría tener “Te entrometes en problemas ajenos por pura diversión” Él contuvo una carcajada contra el dorso de su palma, dejándose caer en el respaldo.

“Quizás” A pesar de lo gélido que se profesaba el centro, no pude sentir más que calidez a su lado “Pero me da rabia ver a alguien rendirse así con lo que quiere” Él ya no me estaba prestando atención “No me gusta sentirme impotente” La electricidad en mis dedos acarició cada músculo de mi cuerpo bajo esas palabras. En un parpadeo comprendí que Haruki Nakayama era una persona inusualmente hermosa.

“Suena como si fuera algo personal” No lo entendía. No me gustaba. Sería peligroso tenerlo cerca, me convertiría en el maldito segundo lugar “¿Tienes experiencia?” Lo sabía. Presioné mis párpados con fuerza, claro que lo sabía.

“Quizás algún día te lo cuente” Saberlo no me impidió correr directo hacia el fuego. Era tonto, imprudente y terminaría mal. Solo eso. 

“Eso no suena prometedor” Sus ojos fueron tan tristes bajo las estrellas, el tiempo simplemente se congeló.

“Pregúntamelo en otro momento y te lo diré” Desalmada y amarga. Él también podía poner esa clase de expresión, en él no se veía bien “Ahora ya deberíamos irnos, el último autobús va a salir pronto” Me aferré a su muñeca, sin conocer la razón, con las palabras temblorosas y las piernas tartamudas.

“Yo” Solo fui arrastrado por él.

“Aki” Pero antes de caer “Te encontré” El mundo me alcanzó.

Ni las estrellas más brillantes le hicieron justicia a Ugetsu Murata esa noche. Ahí estaba él, parado en medio del frío, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de un abrigo que era mío, con la punta de su nariz roja escondida detrás de una mullida bufanda, con su violín clavado a su espalda. Él se acercó. El corazón me arremetió con fuerza bajo esa clase de ojos. Mirarlo era encontrarse con las mismas puertas del infierno. Era hipnótico, atractivo y peligroso. Su sonrisa fue suave, él me extendió una mano, estaban moradas de tanto ensayar. Mi aliento fue reducido a niebla. Me levanté, dejando a Haru sobre la banca. No pude hacer otra cosa más que ir a su lado. Estaba completamente atrapado en las mentiras de este hombre. Así me gustaba. Amarlo hasta que me odiara. Esta era nuestra primavera hoy.

“Lo siento si interrumpí algo” La voz del más bajo escapó áspera y rasposa bajo aquella bufanda “Me quede sin batería a mitad del día y no pude responderte el mensaje” Mi rostro fue un solitario verano al haber sido engatusado por él.

“No pensé que realmente me vendrías a buscar” Con un coqueteo pestañeo caí otra vez. Era una telaraña.

“Tú me pediste que lo hiciera” Él se aferró a mi brazo, con lentitud “¿Por qué no lo haría?” No supe como reaccionar ante esa repentina sumisión. Él…

“Gracias” Él era increíble “Yo debí avisártelo en la mañana antes de que te fueras” Lo amaba tanto que lo quería romper “No por un mensaje” Lo odiaba tanto que lo llenaba de caricias y besos. Todo o nada. Éramos la mitad.

“Esta bien” Su sonrisa fue linda y comprensiva “Me quedé ensayando en un estudio cerca, no fue mucho problema” Haru se levantó de la banca, incómodo, su cuerpo se había tensado tanto como las tablas de aquel banquillo, él movió la boca, tratando de articular palabras. No salieron.

“Cierto” Ya no lo haría “Él es Ugetsu Murata, mi pareja” El nombrado le extendió la palma al profesor. Hubo una extraña y sofocante tensión entre ellos dos. Tuvo aroma a cigarrillos, café, y una traición floral.

“Soy Haruki Nakayama, un colega de Akihiko” Aquel apretón de manos fue silencioso y tajante. Las luces de neón parpadearon antes de apagarse en el local.

“Un gusto” La brisa no tuvo piedad “Gracias por cuidar de Aki en la escuela” Una trémula risilla fue la respuesta del bajista, él retrocedió, sus ojos en ningún momento fueron capaces de posarse sobre los míos. El aire era agobiante. Me presionó el pecho.

“No es nada” Con movimientos torpes y ansiosos él sacó un celular de su bolsillo “Casi lo olvido, tengo un compromiso con Take ahora” Su actuación fue poco convincente. Escuché los abucheos.

“Dijiste que él tenía una junta hoy y que estabas libre” Sus ojos tiritaron con manía. Tan sincero como hilarante.

“¿Eso dije?” Él se golpeó la frente “Me debí equivocar de fecha” Me acerqué a él para ser frenado por mi pareja “Yo me debo ir” _Algo_ no fue dicho entre nosotros dos. Lo supe por la forma en que él me miró “Por allá” El bajista apuntó una calle a sus espaldas “Nos vemos pronto” Sin esperar una respuesta él solo se dio vueltas para desaparecer entre la multitud y la oscuridad.

“Tu colega luce agradable” Una ligera risa se enlazó a aquella frase “Últimamente pareces encariñado con la idea de ser maestro” No pude descifrar lo que significo esa clase de expresión. Me robo el tiempo. Nuestros pasos fueron un delicado eco entre las calles del centro. La luz de los postes era ensordecedora.

“Supongo que me resigne a ello” No era solo eso “No es tan malo” No se lo diría “¿Estuviste practicando toda la tarde en ese lugar?” Éramos el juego del gato y ratón, no obstante, él desaparecía a la mitad. No quise fijarme en lo que había debajo de su bufanda. Descarado y llamativo. No. No lo vería.

“El nuevo patrocinador es algo exigente” No. No lo pensaría “Así que estuvimos un poco más de lo usual” El perfume de otro hombre entre sus cabellos, las marcas en su piel, aquella extraña y brillante mirada. Él era mío. Nosotros estábamos bien. Había amor.

“Ya veo” ¿Amor? ¡Ja! Ni una mierda “¿Aún planeas ir a ese viaje de negocio la otra semana?” Sin embargo, separarme de él y dejarlo ir ya no era una opción. Con sus garras él me había arrebatado el corazón. Sus pasos cesaron bajo un poste de luz. La intermitencia de los rayos fue escalofriante.

“¿Tienes algún problema con que vaya?” Aunque él me preguntó aquello con calma, se sintió como un maldito golpe en las entrañas “No es nada nuevo” Lo triste es que no lo era. Quería tanto a esta persona que deseaba aprisionarla en una jaula.

“No me molesta” Quería que me necesitase. Deseaba que me mirase “Pero la otra semana estamos de aniversario” Estaba desesperado por su amor y su aprobación. Darle la mano en un carrera solo para tirarlo y adelantarlo. Nuestro _por siempre_ fue efímero y amargo. Él frunció los labios, pensativo. Él se sacó aquella bufanda. Había un parche.

“Tienes razón, el año pasado no hicimos nada para celebrar” Aquella delicada prenda fue colocada sobre mi cuello. Una cadena “Podríamos ir a ver una película juntos, no hacemos eso desde que somos estudiantes” Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mis hombros. La punta de su nariz apenas me llegaba al mentón. Lindo.

“No tienes que hacer eso” Lo negué, sin embargo, lo quería “Ya sabes, tu carrera es primero y yo lo entiendo” El murmullo de las personas fue lejano e irreal, él rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, elevándose en la punta de sus pies. Su aroma era embriagador. Estaba intoxicado.

“¿Sigues con eso?” Sus dedos se enrollaron entre mis cabellos “Pensé que ya habíamos superado aquella pelea” ¿Alguna vez la podríamos superar? Solo pateábamos nuestro problemas debajo de la alfombra, y ahora teníamos más alfombra que relación. Esto estaba bien.

“No quise sacar de nuevo el tema” Ninguno pronunciaba lo que realmente quería hablar “Lo siento” Ninguno le daba al otro tanta importancia. Años en esta infernal rutina. Era enfermizo. Era un sangriento carnaval.

“Aki” Pude saborear sus labios en una respiración “¿Me amas?” Él sabía volverme a engatusar. Era débil, era esclavo, era tonto y era ciego. Acomodé mis palmas sobre su cintura. Él era pequeño y frágil. Cruel y doloroso.

“Ya conoces la respuesta” Su parpadeo fue lento y seductor, pude escuchar mis propios latidos a través de su pecho. Violentos, estridentes y desafinados “Te he amado durante años” La caricia sobre mi cuello me erizó el alma. Su sonrisa fue tan linda. Nunca tuve una oportunidad.

“¿Quieres que me quede contigo?” Dentro de sus orbes vislumbré condena acompañada de una inmensa soledad “Pídeme y me quedaré” Así era él. Controlador. Manipulador. De malas intenciones.

“Ugetsu” Y aún así tan dulce y frágil “Por favor quédate” Él se inclinó, satisfecho.

“Bien” Cerré los ojos, acercándome a la muerte “Me quedaré contigo Aki” Para ser condenado.

Ugetsu Murata era como tocar un violín roto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo confesar que amo mucho escribir esta historia, así que lo más probable es que la vean cada semana.  
> Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer.  
> Espero que les haya gustado, y cuidense.


	5. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Bueno, hace como dos semanas publique un anuncio contando que esta mujer sería un caos hasta Julio. Pero acá estamos con una nueva actualización.  
> Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer.   
> Este capítulo sigue con Aki, y espero que les guste.

_Ugetsu Murata era una luna brumosa de pálido fulgor. Él estaba rodeado de nubes y cargado de lluvia. Él era la portada de una novela que perjuraba final feliz para apuñalar en tragedia. Él era dolor, talento, costumbre y soledad. En esta desdichada enfermedad que llamábamos amor, yo quería escribirnos el punto final._

El café instantáneo entremezclado con la adicción del tabaco fue embriagador. La fragancia de su perfume se impregnó en cada fibra de mi ser. Los sutiles roces entre nuestras risas fueron vicio. La jornada laboral había sido pesada y fatigosa, mis manos se habían llenado de ampollas y rasguños a petición estudiantil. Mi pecho era una condena hacia el cielo más bello, mi mente la noche de viernes de una juventud marchita, mi corazón un océano de mentiras. Mis piernas se removieron con ansiedad debajo de la mesa, mis dedos se hundieron sobre aquel vaso de tergopol hasta deformarlo y desbordar té, las carcajadas de los alumnos eran eco en el lugar. El silencio no fue más que una bruma de engaños deslizándose por la ventana de atrás. Haru le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, sus ojos se cerraron, con lentitud, sus pestañas fueron oro y estrellas bajo los rayos del atardecer, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un ligero carmín escrito por el calor, sus labios eran una línea de colores y belleza que no cruzaría jamás. En un instante, sus orbes me atraparon. Me estremecí bajo esa clase de mirada. Él era hermoso.

“Entonces, déjame ver si entendí” Sus codos se hundieron sobre el tablero, los soportes de metal crujieron bajo el peso extra “Aunque tu aniversario es mañana, hoy quieres hacer algo especial por tu novio” Me limité a asentir. Humillado. Éramos una coalición entre sueños y engaños.

“Algo así” Su expresión fue todo un libro de poemas “Sé que él no lo está esperando ni me lo pidió, pero” De un solo trago me acabé lo que restaba de té. Amargo, fuerte, y frío “Hemos descuidado la relación” Sus hombros se relajaron, su mohín fue dulce y comprensivo. Tan doloroso que no lo miré. Dolería. 

“Me parece que es lindo hacer eso por quien amas” Fue tan descorazonado el tono que él utilizó, me aferré a aquel vaso de juguete, con fuerza “Creo que le gustara” Haruki Nakayama era un precioso enigma. Era una suerte no poderlo leer.

“¿No crees que es algo pegajoso?” Me acaricié la nuca, constipado “No es nuestro estilo hacer esta clase de cosas” No hablar de los problemas, tener sexo sin tocarnos, desayunar sin mirarnos, decir te amo para luego darle un beso a alguien más. Apreté mis puños, con impotencia “De hecho creo que no hemos ido a una cita en años” De palabras violentas y amenazas vacías.

“Akihiko” De tazas rotas y fotografías quemadas. De burlas, golpes, disculpas y llamadas colgadas.

“Es una idea estúpida” Reí, maniático, tirando de mi flequillo con nervio y violencia “De seguro él lo odiara” La cobardía me había ahorcado con un par de cuerdas metálicas. Esos ojos. Venenosos, abrumadores y egoísta. Eran mi todo. La mano del más bajo entre la mía me regresó a la realidad.

“Oye” El ambiente fue suave y ligero “Creo que estará bien” Nos habíamos perdido tanto en aquella competencia que de amantes ahora éramos un jodido campo de guerra. Quería arreglarlo.

“¿Seguro?” Sofocarlo, destrozarlo, armarlo al revés, herirlo para que ya no pudiese vivir sin mí, atarlo a mi cadena “¿Él no se sentirá pasado a llevar?” Quería ir y romper ese maldito violín para dejar de ser un reemplazo. Respiré. No. Lo correcto era incorrecto. El odio era romance.

“No conozco lo suficiente a tu pareja para saber eso” El desaliento sobre mi rostro fue transparente e infantil, él suspiró, Haru era una persona dulce y perceptiva “Pero si él te dijo que hoy llegaría más temprano no creo que sea una coincidencia” Él me había recibido con los brazos abiertos mientras mi mundo se ahogaba en la decadencia. Pero estaba bien.

“Eso fue lo que pensé al inicio” Porque dolía me gustaba. El cigarrillo jugueteó entre sus dedos, deslizándose del meñique hacia el índice “Pero ya no estoy seguro” Éramos solo él y yo en aquella desbaratada sala de profesores. Yo y los libros de clases. Yo y aquellos asquerosos residuos de té. Yo y los viejos hilos de mi violín “Ni siquiera sabría qué hacer” Reí. Aunque yo le había pedido a aquel chico que me escuchase, mis palabras eran más torcidas que la melodía de mi alma.

“No estés tan nervioso, ya quedaron en salir mañana” Mis yemas se deslizaron por inercia entre las suyas. Fue eléctrico y reconfortante “Me dijiste que él canceló su viaje para quedarse contigo” La acidez en su cara fue tan inocente y sincera. Nauseas de piedra. Fiebre de mierda.

“Solo” Las garras de su amor dejaron cicatriz y nombre “Me siento como un desastre en esto” Mi risilla fue cansada y sin gracia. Muerta “Soy un fracaso tanto en el romance como siendo profesor” Haru tenía razón, yo necesitaba de un amigo, estar encerrado entre antipatía y veneno era doloroso.

“¿No estas siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo?” Pero estar enamorado justificaba cada delito y maldad. Era inhumano, cruel y torcido. Me encantaba.

“No lo hago” Era hermoso y mefítico, era celoso y agresivo ¿Para qué tener algo más?

“Bueno” Sus labios se fruncieron, con lentitud “Yo no diría que eres un fracaso de profesor” El café al frente del más bajo ya se había enfriado, con la punta de sus dedos él atrapó un mechón de cabello “Uenoyama dice que ha estado considerando unirse al club de música ligera” Su ceja se levantó de manera juguetona. Quise disimular lo hilarante que me pareció la situación, no obstante…

“¿El mismo chico que me llamó mediocre y cobarde?” Aquellos ojos, más dorados que el amanecer, con iris de amaretto e inocencia, con pestañas de sueños y fragilidad “¿Ese Ritsuka Uenoyama?” Se robaron mi primavera. Él asintió. Su sonrisa sembró latidos en mi garganta y mis orejas. Nervios.

“Ese mismo” De fúnebre silencio pasamos a bromas y risas, la atmósfera se tornó ligera y agradable. Eléctrica y natural. Éramos un dueto en una canción de a tres “También él me pidió que no te lo dijera, pero” Su mentón se apoyó sobre una de sus palmas, él se inclinó, cerca “Él está considerando seriamente formar una banda que te incluya” Mi corazón no supo cómo reaccionar a esas palabras.

“¿A mí?” Inútil. Sin talento. Rezagado. Sombras. Olvido. Basura. El maldito segundo lugar.

“Todos acordamos que eres excelente con la batería” Su bufido desordenó los cabellos de su frente “Y así no querías practicar con nosotros” Una extraña y tórrida sensación se anidó dentro de mi estómago, mi boca se llenó de vigor y ansiedad, mis pies golpearon las baldosas del salón, inquietos.

“Hay mejores candidatos si él llega a formar una banda” Me aferré con desesperación a esa mano. Esta sensación era irreal e inconexa “No tengo la disciplina suficiente como para trabajar en un equipo” Era tan sofocante y sonora como la primavera. Yo era alérgico a ella.

“Pero te gusta hacerlo, ¿No?” Estaba tan acostumbrado a silenciar y pretender ante los problemas, a patearlos debajo de la alfombra y cubrirlos con sexo de motel “Eso fue lo que me dijiste” Que extraño era tener una chispa de sinceridad en medio de tanta oscuridad. Apoyé mis brazos sobre la mesa. La silla de estudiante me quedaba pequeña. El viento detrás de Haru lo había convertido en un lindo desastre. Esta persona se sentía bien.

“Que me guste aunque no tenga talento, no los hará popular” El temblar entre las cejas del castaño fue un leve indicio de molestia, él suspiró, comprando paciencia. Estaba agotada.

“¿Alguien te está pidiendo volverlos popular?” La fragancia del tabaco mezclada con su perfume fue intoxicante. Los rayos del atardecer le dieron un toque de nostalgia al salón “Sé que Uecchi puede ser exigente, pero lo más importante para él es la pasión” Ya no quedaba. La había perdido en un viejo colchón y un trofeo plateado. Entre lo sublime de lo inalcanzable y el averno de los celos.

“Si claro” Rodeé los ojos, fatigado. Las mentiras estaban en oferta “No me mires así, es la verdad” Sus emociones no eran más que fotografías transpuestas. La honestidad era una debilidad.

“Bien, entonces tú tendrás que decírselo a Uenoyama” La bondad era una muerte letal. Alguien le haría mal. Tan mal “Ya lo ilusionaste con tu talento” El rostro me ardió en una densa bruma de cosquillas al escuchar esa palabra.

“¿Talento?” No pude disimular el tartamudeo en mi voz “¿Yo?” Mis latidos retumbaron por toda la escuela. Estridentes, desenfrenados y violentos. No. No. No, ¡Claro que no!

“Akihiko, Take no te regaló el trabajo por pena” ¿Qué tan fuerte me había abofeteado el segundo lugar para convertirse en toda mi identidad? Las manos me temblaron entre las de él, mis piernas se removieron, ansiosas, el aire estaba pesado y caliente. Moriría de asfixia por él “Él puede ser amable, pero es bastante profesional” Ni siquiera me pude molestar al escuchar aquel nombre. Estaba ido. Perdido y olvidado.

“Es fácil para ti decirlo cuando eres tan brillante sobre el escenario, Haru” No lo escucharía. No lo vería. No lo intentaría, ¡Claro que no lo haría! “Aun siendo el bajista te robas toda la atención” Me dolería. El escarlata sobre sus mejillas fue estridente e intenso, sus ojos me evitaron, frenéticos, sus palmas se humedecieron, su risa escapó atropellada y quebradiza.

“No estamos hablando de mí” Y aún desde las luces y los reflectores él me quiso rescatar. Haruki Nakayama era una persona hermosa “Además a Mafuyu también le pareces agradar, él siempre está defendiendo al club de música ligera” Que pena. Yo no tenía la confianza suficiente como para tratar. Del odio al amor. Del amor a la amistad. De la amistad a la mierda.

Hasta nunca y adiós. 

“Entonces” Sino lo hablaba no nos molestaría “¿Me ayudaras con lo de Ugetsu?” El abrupto cambio de tema lo ahogó en frustración. Evitar la incomodidad era lo normal. En eso se resumía mi relación. 

“Bien” No me importó “¿Qué te parece prepararle algo para cenar esta noche?” ¿A alguno lo hizo? Posiblemente a él. Él era esa clase de persona.

“No sé cocinar” Y porque él era esa clase de chico “¿Crees que me puedas ayudar?” Ya sabía lo que pasaría. Él se frotó el entrecejo, acongojado, antes de levantarse de la mesa y robarme el esplendor.

“Me debes una” ¿Quién le debía una a quién?

_Sus ojos fueron una invitación hacia un romance que acabaría en tragedia._

Haru cumplió con su promesa. Cuando la última campanada retumbó entre pasillos vacíos e instrumentos empolvados, nos dirigimos a mi hogar. La presencia del bajista fue extraña. Su atención recorrió con curiosidad las herméticas paredes de metal, sus hombros se tensaron delante de las fotografías, sus dedos rozaron su barba con rigidez al vislumbrar la gigantesca cantidad de diplomas enmarcados. Su sonrisa de cortesía fue pintoresca. Sin tener más que un plan a medias en una competencia, empezamos a cocinar. Decenas de verduras fueron cortadas en platillos cuyo nombre no reconocí. El vapor de las ollas, el humo del salteado, el sonido del aceite contra el arroz, el chirriar del cuchillo contra la tabla, fue un mundo de ensueño e irrealidad. Yo no era talentoso. No era bueno. Era torpe. Inseguro. Resentido. No era nadie. Solo un maldito segundo lugar. Respiré, ayudándolo a verter mantequilla caliente en un bol. Peligrosa fue la rapidez con la que nos acostumbramos. Como si hablar fuese redundante, él y yo nos sincronizamos. La temperatura dentro de aquel cuarto fue sofocante, el aroma a condimentos picante y abrumador. Su risa linda y magnética, la música de la radio de fondo agradable. Este no parecía ser el mismo lugar donde nos juramos palabras de amor para luego apuñalarnos. Este no parecía ser el sitio donde nos arrojamos vasos y nos escupimos veneno. No. Esta parecía ser una habitación completamente diferente. Hermosa, grande, repleta de colores y magia. Mi corazón se estremeció a fuego lento. Quería hacer las cosas bien por él. Que drama más grande había entre el otoño y la luna.

_Ugetsu Murata era pálido fulgor._

“Creo que con esto debe estar bien” Decenas de platillos se encontraban guardados en el horno, la frente del bajista se había empapado de sudor y cansancio, sus mangas se encontraban a medio enrollar sobre sus brazos, su cabello se había desparramado en aquella coleta “Antes de que llegue tu novio los tienes que precalentar por diez minutos” Él era un desastre. Sonreí, con las mejillas hirviendo y el palpitar hecho un lío.

“Gracias” El calor de la cocina fue insoportable. La calefacción y el fuego habían cesado “Creo que le gustara” El más bajo extendió sus brazos para llevarlos hacia su cabello.

“Eso espero, aunque creo que exageramos con la cantidad” El elástico entre sus yemas se tensó, sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus hebras con lentitud y suavidad. Tan sensual “Hicimos lo suficiente como para alimentar a todo un ejército” Me acerqué a él, acomodándome por detrás. Tensión. Una delicada y asfixiante capa de tensión. El alma se me atoró en la garganta.

“Déjame ayudarte con eso” Su postura fue tiesa y forzada, sus orejas enrojecieron, su respiración fue taquicardia “No te preocupes, sé lo que estoy haciendo” El filtro entre mis pensamientos y mi fachada se quebró con él “Lo solía hacer mucho para una novia” Su risilla fue incómoda y áspera, casi como una tos. Mis palmas se deslizaron entre sus cabellos, la sensación fue agradable y electrizante. Él aroma de los cigarrillos fue dulce en él.

“Así que eras todo un casanovas en tus días de estudiante” Reí, trenzando aquella melena con lentitud y cuidado. La atmósfera fue chispeante entre nosotros dos. Viciosa “Por como hablas de tu novio, no lo hubiese esperado” La tarde fue opacada por luces artificiales y melodía de radio.

“¿Es tan difícil de creer?” Él negó, su piel se erizó con mis tactos, mi estómago burbujeó con una mortificante afección “¿Qué hay de ti?” Mis palabras escaparon antes de que las comprendiese “¿Has tenido muchas parejas antes?” Había una delgada línea entre bien y mal que las personas normales no solían cruzar “Luces como todo un romántico” Como si fuesen las cuerdas de mi oxidado y viejo violín.

“Bueno” Las corté “No muchas, solo dos” Con el pecho inflado y el orgullo a flor de piel contemplé mi trabajo. Ni un solo mechón de cabello se encontraba afuera de la trenza. Era perfecta “Fue hace tiempo” La melancolía era una sensación decadente y adictiva. Estaba enfermo de ella.

“¿Eran lindas?” Me senté al frente de él, con una pierna sobre la otra y la barbilla entre los nudillos, él desvió la mirada, ansioso, el sudor pintó brillo y jovialidad sobre esas finas facciones “Es injusto que tú sepas tanto acerca de mí, pero yo no sepa nada sobre ti” Fruncí la boca, el metálico sabor de mis perforaciones me hizo crujir y trepidar “¿Cómo sé que no me estas estafando con tus consejos?” La indignación en su cara fue linda y graciosa.

“¿Desde cuándo te estoy cobrando para estafarte?” Él era una persona sencilla de molestar. Me acerqué a él, con descaro. Su ceño vaciló entre arrugas y fastidio “Según lo recuerdo, tú fuiste quien me abordó con sus problemas amorosos de la nada” Era verdad. Las penas se ahogaban mejor entre dos y alcohol.

“Tú te ofreciste a ser mi amigo” Y el odio era un baile de estrategia y letalidad. Levanté una ceja, intrigado “¿Te estas retractando en estos momentos?” Él suspiró, dejando reposar su espalda sobre la silla. Sus piernas se estiraron debajo de la mesa, sus párpados se cerraron, consintiendo que la música lo envolviese y lo arrastrase lejos. Un cuadro perfecto.

“Me tendiste una trampa” Su queja fue infantil y desganada. Sus brazos colgaron sobre bruma.

“Tú me la tendiste primero” No pude apartar mi mirada de él “Deberías hacerte responsable” Me encogí de hombros, divertido “¿Qué clase de ejemplo serás para tus estudiantes sino mantienes tu palabra?” Él chasqueó la lengua. Su sonrisa fue algo que no pude dejar de memorizar. Brillante. El sonido del aceite desprendiéndose de la sartén fue estridente. Esto no era mío.

“Tramposo” Esta amabilidad venía con precio “Pero tienes razón” Lo pagaría después. Su espalda rechinó cuando él cambió de postura sobre la silla “La chica con la que salí fue vocalista en mi primera banda” La candidez en su expresión fue floral y magnética. Vergüenza “Nosotros nos llevábamos muy bien, aprendí muchas cosas con ella, pero la banda se separó y eso marcó el fin de nuestra relación” No hubo mayor significado detrás de esas palabras. Oh. Pero sí hubo tristeza. Una desbordante soledad.

“¿Has estado en bandas desde la universidad?” Él se limitó a asentir, buscando por inercia un mechón de cabello con el cual juguetear “¿Qué hay de la otra?” Él se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella pregunta. La incomodidad tomó forma de persona con él. Él se acarició la nuca, nervioso. Mal sabor.

“No sé de qué estás hablando” La verosimilitud de sus mentiras le hizo competencia a mis máscaras esa noche “Quise decir que solo tuve una relación” La manía en su risa no lo ayudó, él frunció sus labios, inquieto. Antes de que lo pudiese evitar mi mano ya se encontraba sobre la de él. Tonto.

“Dijiste dos relaciones” Sus dedos temblaron en aquel agarre. Sus piernas se removieron sobre la silla, fatigadas “No te juzgare por eso” No entendía el cómo, cuándo, ni el porqué, no obstante, me había dejado caer. La estridencia de su respiración hizo eco en la habitación.

“Ella no es precisamente una mujer” Él escogió palabras complicadas para explicar algo simple “Ella fue más bien un él” Parpadeé, perplejo, retrocediendo entre instantes y encuentros. Perdí el hálito, un espasmo de electricidad me golpeó los músculos y las neuronas. Me froté el entrecejo, colérico. Debí haberlo visto venir, sin embargo, no lo hice. 

“Yo” Mis pensamientos fueron desafinados y mi corazón un atril cojo “¿Por eso no te importó que Ugetsu fuese un hombre?” Él negó. Determinado. Su sonrisa me lo quitó todo cuando no tenía nada.

“¿Por qué tener prejuicios sobre eso?” Sus palabras se sintieron como nubes bajo la noche y poemas en una balada “La música y el amor rompen todas las barreras” La mirada que compartimos bajo la estática y el dulzor de la flauta. Intensa, chispeante, e hipnótica “¿No lo crees?” No la supe interpretar. Mi pecho corrió con violencia. Las paredes de la casa palpitaron. El piso tembló.

“Creo que sí” Ido. Atontado. Embriagado y perdido “¿Quién fue tu novio?” ¿Segundo lugar de qué? Ya no era más mi carrera. Por el carmín sobre sus mejillas y el fruncir de sus labios, supe que él no quería responder aquella interrogante. Más me odiaba, más lo amaba “¿Es alguien que conozco?, ¿Por eso no me lo quieres contar?” Insistir para ganar. Sobrevivir para matar.

“No” Su rostro lo tenía todo escrito, me incliné, cerca.

“No es alguien así como Take, ¿No?” Mi risa falleció. Vislumbrar aquella expresión fue como recibir un puñetazo en las entrañas. Yo. Parpadeé, confundido, ladeando la cabeza “¿No?” Él se cubrió la cara con las palmas, completamente apenado. La sangre me hirvió al igual que los pensamientos.

“Fue hace tiempo” Él me trató de silenciar con un gesto “Además funcionamos mejor como amigos” Cada una de mis facciones se tensó al escuchar aquello. Desagrado. Ira. Frustración “Somos una combinación más efectiva burlándonos del otro antes que siendo románticos” ¿Celos? No. Definitivamente no. La mandíbula me rechinó. Mi respiración fue pesada y caliente. Me daba igual.

“No esperaba que fuese verdad” Él se encogió en la silla, lejos. Mis manos fueron puños. Él era mi primer amigo, ¡Sí! “No sabía que ese fuese tu tipo ideal de hombre” Una chispa de posesividad era lo normal. Porque lo malo era lo correcto, y lo bueno se vertía con odio y alcohol. Ugetsu Murata. El ambiente se quebró “¿Fue una relación linda la que tuvieron ustedes dos?” De peleas a gritos, de golpes a besos, de sexo a indiferencia, ¿Linda?

¿Qué carajos era una relación linda?

“Hey” Su mano se deslizó sobre la mesa, despacio, sus yemas rozaron con timidez la flor de mi inseguridad. Tan agridulce “No entiendo del todo la situación con tu novio, pero esto le gustara” La seguridad en su voz fue envidiable y contagiosa “Dijiste que él llegaría a las seis, ¿No?” Me limité a asentir “Aún te queda media hora por si quieres prepararle algo más” Suspiré. Tratando de pensar con las emociones frías y el alma completa. Lo amaba y lo quería arreglar.

“Gracias” Estábamos bien “De verdad” Pero lo que estaba bien estaba mal.

“Hubieras estado bien por tu cuenta” La suavidad con la que él pronunció aquellas palabras me hizo bajar la guardia “No eres mal cocinero” Al caer por esa mirada no lo pude contradecir. Fui un nudo en un tempo “Tiendes a subestimarte, es algo que he notado” Que humillante fue ser descubierto luego de haber plantado espinas y haber puesto trampas. Patético.

“No es verdad” Digno de un segundo lugar “Solo soy realista con mis capacidades” Su ceja levantada fue pura indignación “Bien” Caí, rendido y vulnerable.

“Lo mismo dijiste de la batería y el violín” Su atención se enfocó en los diplomas de atrás “Y acabaste impresionando a Uenoyama” Relucientes, importantes y de renombre. Ninguno era mío.

“Pero en el violín he perdido la chispa” Todo siempre era de él. Pendía en la eterna agonía que era su telaraña. Envenenado por dulces y ponzoñosos labios. Cegado por curvas seductoras y piel de porcelana “La perdí cuando era un estudiante” El más bajo se levantó de la mesa, recorriendo el lugar con las manos en su espalda, y su atención en el lumbral. Su tarareo fue un mal presentimiento.

“¿Por qué no me tratas de convencer de eso?” Sus pasos frenaron frente a una de las gavetas de Ugetsu “Toca una canción con el violín y te diré si efectivamente has perdido la chispa” Temblé. Impotente. Lo peor de tener esperanza era que dolía cuando se quebraba.

“Bien” Y aun sabiéndolo lo acepté. Tan estúpido.

_Yo estaba rodeado de pesadillas y cargado de tormenta._

Volver a posar mis manos sobre un violín fue extraño. Nostálgico, abrumador, sofocante y aterrador. Mis palmas se deslizaron sobre las cuerdas y la varilla, lo coloqué sobre mi hombro, convirtiendo al espacio entre mi cabeza y mi cuello en soporte y nervio. Cerré los ojos. Ansioso. Comencé a tocar. No tuve corazón, alma, vida o tiempo para describir lo que sentí. Unas agobiantes y repentinas ganas de llorar fueron las que me inundaron, mis latidos gritaron más fuerte que las notas, mi voluntad se fundió con el arco para convertirlo en mi voz. Mi estómago fue un huracán, mis emociones una tempestad, mi respiración un desbordamiento. Me aferré con fibra a aquella melodía. Sintiendo colores correr por mis venas. Mi boca se llenó de zozobra. Toqué con fuerza. Mucha más fuerza. Sudor corrió, calor se perdió, identidad fue abrazada. Indescriptible fue lo que ocurrió en aquella habitación. Lo recordaría un siglo. De lo único que estuve seguro fue que recuperé la consciencia y la pasión bajo los aplausos de Haru. Su sonrisa me lo dijo todo. No volvimos a intercambiar palabras. Él se limitó a ayudarme a acomodar los platillos sobre la mesa antes de despedirse y quedarse con la razón. Petulante y presumido, reí, dejando el instrumento sobre el sillón. Quizás podría arreglar nuestra relación con una canción.

_Porque en este padecimiento que titulábamos relación, yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de él._

Pero el reloj marcó las seis y la puerta jamás se abrió.

Las siete. _Ugetsu Murata era una luna brumosa de pálido fulgor._

Las ocho. _Él estaba rodeado de nubes y cargado de lluvia._

Las nueve. _Él era la portada de una novela que perjuraba final feliz para apuñalar en tragedia._

Las diez. _Él era dolor, talento, costumbre y soledad._

Media noche y él llegó.

Los platillos ya se encontraban fríos y desabridos sobre la mesa, tenía las piernas acalambradas sobre la silla y el regazo fundido con aquel violín. Mis párpados se profesaron hinchados y cansados al haberles inyectado tanta cafeína y tabaco. Las manecillas del reloj parecieron retroceder en lugar de avanzar. El cenicero se desbordó. El rostro de mi amante se encontraba demacrado y gastado, un par de densas y oscuras ojeras adornaban sus mejillas, la funda se tambaleó entre sus dedos y el piso, su sonrisa fue roída y superficial, sus ojos estaban rojos, su cuerpo lucía pesado y agotado, me levanté de la mesa, preocupado, él se dejó caer sobre mi hombro. Tan pequeño. Todo su equipaje cayó hacia el suelo para que sus brazos rodearan mi cuello. Él se restregó contra mi pecho, fatigado. Algo estaba mal. Una afilada y despiadada culpa me destrozó los nervios bajo esa clase de mirada.

“¿Pasó algo?” Eran pocas las veces que Ugetsu Murata se mostraba vulnerable y humano “Te atrasaste con el trabajo, entonces” Él no era más que un animal indefenso y paralizado “Yo” Mierda, que cruel.

“Pasó algo” Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a mi espalda, su chaqueta estaba húmeda y su frente afiebrada “El patrocinador nos canceló” Su risa fue una sofocante presión sobre mi pecho, lo rodeé, con fuerza e impotencia “¿Puedes creerlo?” Él tiritó, rebasado “Él dijo que no era lo suficientemente talentoso como para estar en su espectáculo” Su boca se frunció, sus ojos se volvieron a aguar. Sostener a aquel hombre fue como aferrarse a una eternidad de agujas. Doloroso, destructivo y letal. Su amor era una muerte placentera. 

“Hey” Con mis yemas recorrí las facciones de su rostro. En una caricia él se rompería “Él se lo pierde” Si él se rompía, ¿Cómo lo volvería a armar?

“No lo está” Quería odiarlo. Deseaba destrozarlo. Humillarlo. Hacerlo sentir miserable. Burlarme desde los escenario, ¡Sí! Estaba completamente sediento por su desprecio “Aki” No obstante, lo que más anhelé aquel instante “¿Realmente me falta talento?” Fue hacerlo sentir amado. Mis dedos se enredaron entre aquellas cortas y rizadas hebras. Esta persona era desgarradora.

“Si tú te sientes inseguro” Reí, con amargura. Yo solo era la mitad “¿Qué expectativas debemos tener el resto de los músicos?” El hipo en su risilla me indicó llanto previo. El trepidar de su cuerpo no fue más que fragilidad de alma e ilusión en grietas. Sus palmas se deslizaron sobre mi chaqueta, como si con aquel movimiento lo pudiese proteger de mentiras y maldad. Éramos un desastre.

“Debí haberte avisado que llegaría más tarde” Con mis yemas traté de borrar rastros de tristeza y condena, el golpeteo de su corazón contra mi pecho me mantuvo atrapado y sumiso “Debí haberte pedido que me fueras a buscar a la estación” Era esclavo y ciego “Pero me dio vergüenza hacerlo” Era inútil. Era mudo. Y era la condena de esta relación, ¿Amor?

“No te preocupes” Removí los cabellos de su flequillo, con lentitud y delicadeza. No. Esta mierda era un campo de batalla “Es raro ver al gran Ugetsu Murata sintiendo vergüenza por algo” Él rio, separándose con lentitud. Su palma sobre mi alma. Sus ojos sobre las cuerdas de mi violín.

“A veces me pregunto qué clase de persona crees que tienes al frente” Si alguno no se rendía yo perdería. Él bajó la cabeza, dejando pensamientos a medias y una ponzoñosa tensión “¿Por qué la casa huele a quemado?” Era hora de buscar una armadura. Sus pasos fueron eco y marcas, la noche se coló a través de la puerta para posarse dentro de esos ojos. Profundos, venenosos e hipnóticos.

“Quería comer juntos antes de nuestro aniversario” Su rostro fue perplejidad y pena, sus mejillas fueron rosáceas y sus labios vibración, sus dedos recorrieron la orilla de la mesa, con suavidad. Un fósforo fue encendido por aquella delicada silueta.

“Si me hubieras dicho habría llegado antes” Mentira “Debiste habérmelo contado” Dos velas fueron encendidas. Tomé asiento al frente de él. La amarillenta luz del apartamento no las dejo brillar. La champaña fue abierta y la música de la radio desafinada. 

“Como dijiste que saldrías antes de tu ensayo pensé que esto era lo que querías” Una copa me fue extendida, su abrigo terminó cayendo sobre el respaldo de la silla, el soporte crujió “Fue una estupidez” El reflejo del fuego dentro de esas orbes fue seductor y mortificante. Su iris fue polvo de estrellas. Sus cabellos una telaraña de coquetería y tentación.

“Aki” Su vaso golpeó el mío, con timidez “Ya son pasadas las doce” No éramos amigos. No éramos amantes. No éramos pareja. No éramos nada. Pero lo éramos todo.

“Supongo que ha llegado el día” Musité, chocando la copa de regreso. La efervescencia del alcohol entre mis labios no fue tan atrayente como aquella descarada y pequeña sonrisa “Feliz aniversario” Tenía las dos manos atadas a la espalda y la espada quebrada en esta guerra. La navaja de su amor estaba contra mi cuello. Quería cuidarlo y romperlo. Anhelaba atesorarlo y humillarlo. Deseaba acariciarlo y aplastarlo. Esto.

“Feliz aniversario” No era sano, ¿Una relación linda?, ¿Cómo diablos se sentirá aquello? “¿Hay algo que quieras hacer cuando nos levantemos?” Una de sus piernas se deslizó sobre la otra, su aliento contra la frialdad del cristal me congeló el alma. Él era hermoso. Distante como la luna.

“Bueno” Misterioso como el mar “Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a ver una película, creo que no hacemos eso desde que somos estudiantes” Mentiroso como el diablo “Pero no estoy seguro” Tentador como la parca. Sus dedos se deslizaron por los bordes de la copa, retirando espuma y reventando burbujas. El aire fue pesado. Eléctrico.

“Creo que será divertido” Que triste era pensar en esa cita como una prueba “La última película que vimos fue antes de los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad” Su risa me erizó los poros y la estática. Él se inclinó sobre la mesa “Fue una de terror, ¿Verdad?” El aroma de los platillos fue poco apetitoso y amargo.

“Creo que sí” Mentira. No lo recordaba “Te asustaste tanto que terminaste derramando todas las palomitas” Oh. Pero sí lo hacía, ¿Cómo olvidarlo cuando lo amaba?

“Oye” ¿Cómo amarlo cuando lo odiaba tanto? “Tú fuiste quien chilló toda la película” Su bufido fue altanero e indignado, su mano se acomodó sobre su rostro, hundiendo sus mejillas entre sus nudillos, sus labios fueron un furioso puchero y su ceño tensión. Lindo.

“Podríamos ver otra de esas” Una de mis cejas se levantó, mi palma dejó la copa para entrelazarse con la de él “Como una especie de desafío entre tú y yo” La expresión que él me regaló fue confusa e impropia. Su sonrisa fue falsa e incómoda. Ambos sabíamos lo que estaba pasando aquí. Ninguno lo diría. Dolería. 

“Como una competencia de orgullo será” Una palabra era guerra, una mirada era destrucción. Su piel entre la mía fue garras y puñaladas. Los colmillos de su pasión fueron calidez y adicción “También escuché que habría un recital en el centro, por si quieres ir” Él era complejos y sueños. Él era renombre y fachada. Y yo…

“Ese no es mi ambiente” Yo no era nada pero no le importaba. Sus dedos retrocedieron sobre la mesa, apartándose de los míos. Sus ojos me susurraron palabras que no pude comprender “Quizás deberías invitar a alguien más si quieres ir” Lo apartaba para no salir herido. Me toqué el pecho, repleto de escarlata. Era yo quien se había apuntado con la navaja. Pero era una batalla, ¡Si!

“Aki” Todo se valía en la guerra y en el amor.

“¿Si?” Ya ni siquiera sabía el porqué de nuestras peleas, no obstante, me aferraba con desesperación a él. Porque dolía me gustaba. Porque lo aborrecía lo necesitaba.

“No es nada” Su atención se enfocó sobre los diferentes platos “Solo te quería decir que esto se ve delicioso” Su risa fue fatigada y quebradiza “Si hubiera sabido que tenías tanto talento para cocinar, te habría pedido más que tostadas” Un tenedor se deslizó entre sus dedos. La cena estaba fría y había perdido todo el encanto. Igual que nuestra relación.

“Tuve algo de ayuda de uno de mis colegas” Sin embargo, ambos nos sumergimos en esa mentira de banquetes y baladas “Lo conociste el otro día” Él cortó las verduras y la carne con una inercia casi robótica. Él no me estaba escuchando, ¿Alguna vez lo hacía?

“Él parecía ser alguien agradable” La champaña supo rancia y vencida “Aki” El sabor de los platillos fue añejo y amargo “¿Me amas?” Nuestra historia no era más que un juego de poder y control.

“Claro que lo hago” _En esta desdichada enfermedad que llamábamos amor_ “¿Tú me amas a mí?” _Yo quería escribirnos el punto final._

“Claro que lo hago” _Sabía que mentía_

_Pero porque mentía lo amaba._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, me enterneció mucho que llegaran tantos lectores de la nada, así que a petición popular este fanfic será actualizado oficialmente todos los fines de semana. Mi única pobre historia con fecha regular, shhh, que no se noté mi favoritismo.   
> En el siguiente capítulo tendremos a Haru.  
> Espero que les haya gustado. Mil gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer.  
> Nos vemos la otra semana.  
> ¡Cuídense!


	6. Capítulo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores! La edición me demoró un poco más de lo usual así que me atrase un poquito, pero acá estamos.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Haru, espero que sea de su agrado.  
> Mil gracias por leer.

_Luego del primer amor, donde gran parte de este fue una batalla perdida. Pensé que no tendría más experiencias de una primera vez. Pero ahora, deseo convertir en acordes esta experiencia de una nueva caricia._

El amargo aroma del café entremezclado con el dulzor de la crema. La suave melodía de una flauta bajo los reflectores de un pequeño escenario, elegantes posters con nombres de bandas desconocidas colgados en tableros de madera, el trepidar de las mesas, la ansiedad en la sangre, la fragancia de los cigarrillos. Tres canciones y la multitud enloqueció, alzándose de sus butacas para aplaudirle al chico que con melancólicas sinfonías compró colores y amor. La sonrisa de Take contra la taza de porcelana fue altanera y orgullosa, me acomodé un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. La tensión en aquel local fue agradable y familiar. El espíritu de la música se impregnó hasta en el último rincón de nuestras almas bajo talento sin descubrir y una nostalgia otoñal. Esta era una tarde cualquiera. Una de sábado. De alguna manera siempre terminaba siendo arrastrado por él. Sus ojos fueron agudos y filosos bajo esos empañados y gruesos lentes. Acomodé mi mejilla sobre mi palma, observando como el vapor de su capuchino lo terminaba de cegar. Tan tonto como jovial.

“Entonces” Su voz escapó rasposa y repleta de ansiedad, sus codos se apoyaron con estridencia sobre el mantel. Tan exagerado “¿Qué es lo que piensas del chico?” Su aliento fue una agridulce fusión entre tabaco y cafeína. Sonreí, observando al muchacho bajarse del escenario, su frente se encontraba empapada de nervio y su rostro teñido por escarlata. Enternecedor.

“Se me erizó la piel al escucharlo” Aunque el mundo de la música tenía garras y espinas, también era bello e indescriptible. Era comunicar lo indecible entre letras y vibraciones “Creo que él será un buen aporte para tu nueva banda” Era navegar en imposibles y acariciar la certeza de un _quizás_. La expresión del más alto fue resplandeciente y aniñada, los marcos se le deslizaron hacia la nariz, recuperando transparencia y verdad.

“Sabía que había tenido un buen presentimiento con él” Bufé. Esto siempre era así “La semana pasada llegué a la mitad de su presentación, por eso no estaba seguro” Nos habíamos acostumbrado a ser de esta manera. Éramos primavera y colores en raíces de árboles.

“Entonces deberías dejar de preguntarme y empezar a tomar tus propias decisiones” Él se inclinó sobre la mesa para golpear la punta de mi nariz. Me la acaricié, dolido. Tan infantil “Es la verdad, algún día podríamos estar en bandas diferentes” El fastidio en su rostro fue gracioso y poco serio.

“Eres mi consejero, no puedo tomar esta clase de decisiones sin ti” Relajé mis hombros, acercándome a él, despacio. La atmósfera fue agradable. Estaba repleta de memorias y soledad “No creo que debas renunciar a nuestra banda” La voz del presentador surtida con los gritos de la multitud fueron un eco lejano bajo esa clase de confianza.

“Creo que es momento de enfocarme en mi carrera” Sus cejas temblaron, constipadas. Mis piernas se removieron debajo de la mesa, ansiosas, mis manos fueron puños sobre mis rodillas. Mentiras y desolación “Además, a esta edad ya debería dejárselo a las personas excepcionales” Porque por más que amase y me repitiese que esto era práctica y diversión, no podía evitar sentirme de esta manera. Admiraba a las personas naturales y apasionadas como Kaji Akihiko, sin embargo, las envidiaba.

“No hables como si fueses un viejo” La tensión en su ceño marcó venas e ira, sus dedos se arrastraron por los bordes de la taza para llegar a mi lado “Además, no me siento listo para tocar sin ti” El rostro me cosquilleó con electricidad al igual que el estómago. Suspiré. Take era una persona realmente genial cuando lo quería. Los nervios me cerraron la garganta. La culpa fue un ancla al corazón. Este era un florecimiento de nada.

“En teoría llevamos años sin estar en una banda de manera formal” El roce sobre el mantel fue amargo y nostálgico, la preocupación dibujada en esa mirada fue paralizante “Solo hemos estado tonteando un buen tiempo” Dejé que él se aferrase a mí. Éramos esta clase de confidencialidad y ambiente. Éramos risas, peleas, arrepentimiento, reconciliación y _esto._

“Tontear contigo es divertido” Y ser _esto_ estaba bien. Éramos amigos pero más cercanos. Éramos cercanos pero había un gigantesco muro entre nosotros dos “Creo que es un desperdicio que abandones la música” Él no disimuló la impotencia en su voz “¿Qué es lo que dirán esos estudiantes con los que prácticas?” Uenoyama era expresivo, franco y poseía un gran sentido musical, él era excepcional con la guitarra. La voz de Mafuyu era un talento abrumador. Fruncí mi boca, con lentitud. Aun con calefacción hacía un frío glacial.

“Ellos estarán bien” No quería tener que lidiar con esta desesperación. Lo amaba pero si lo tomaba enserio y fracasaba sería demasiado doloroso. Sería patético, sofocante y humillante “De hecho te quería preguntar algo” Me acaricié el cuello, tratando de no pensar en eso. Sino lo veía no era real.

“¿Qué es?” Mientras pudiese tocar solo por diversión. Mientras mantuviese mi distancia. Mis dedos se enredaron en el asa de porcelana. Mi estómago fue mariposas enjauladas.

“Quería saber si podías buscarles alguna banda o algo” Estaría bien “Esos chicos tienen potencial para ganar los concursos y hacerse renombre, pero no pueden siendo solo un dueto” El golpetear de Take contra la mesa me dio un escalofrío. Él levantó una ceja, irritado “Por favor” Estaba obsesionado, avergonzado y era un desastre. Dos baquetas y una sonrisa.

“Haru” Una canción y un sinfín de estrellas.

“¿Sí?” Un estridente grito para una multitud de sueños, y un corazón demasiado desenfrenado como para retener sus propios colores “No lo pregunté para molestarte, realmente esperaba que me hicieras este favor” Éramos el momento entre el invierno y el verano, ¿Otoño y primavera? Quizás.

“¿Qué no es obvio lo que deberías hacer?” Ladeé el rostro, confundido, el vapor del café cosquilleó sobre mi nariz. Él se frotó el entrecejo, impaciente “Quizás ellos se sientan más cómodos tocando con alguien que ya conocen” La mesa chirrió cuando él se volvió a acercar, las luces del local volvieron a bajar ante una nueva presentación “Alguien como tú” Sus huellas dactilares quedaron marcadas sobre alma e inseguridad. Parpadeé, perplejo, una chica comenzó a cantar.

“¿Yo?” El ritmo fue suave y reconfortante. El bufido de Take me cosquilló en la consciencia.

“No estoy de acuerdo con que dejes de tocar, y pienso que tú y esos niños harían un buen equipo” El nudo entre mi tráquea y mi cordura fue pesado y sofocante. Fue gris y desafinado.

“Lo seguiré haciendo por diversión” Mis excusas fueron silencio frente esa clase de expresión. Suspiré. Take me conocía bien. El precio de la amistad “Suena un poco hipócrita luego de todo lo que dije sobre no renunciar, ¿Verdad?” Él asintió, satisfecho, su sonrisa me erizó la piel. Altanero.

“Les darás un mal ejemplo de vida a esos chicos” Su mentón se acomodó sobre un puente entre sus manos “¿No eres quien siempre les dice que persigan sus sueños?” Chasqueé la lengua, dejando que mi espalda reposase sobre aquella vieja silla. La melodía era delicada y agradable.

“Lo mío es diferente” Los reflectores de Take se enfocaron en la muchacha sobre el escenario. De vestido bonito y letras de océano.

“Haru” Mi nombre se enlazó a la tensión de la atmósfera “No es diferente” Aquella mueca me presionó el pecho, con fuerza “Todos somos lo mismo en este lugar” Reí, dejándome ahogar por aquella pacífica armonía “Ellos tienen toda una vida para decepcionarse, dales esperanza” Acomodé mis brazos sobre la mesa, siendo un velero bajo la voz de la cantante. Resplandeciente y profunda.

“Supongo que si” No nos miramos más hasta que la chica terminó de cantar “A veces puedes ser bastante genial, lo sabes ¿No?” Él sonrió, tomando aquella taza ya fría para darle un último sorbo.

“Soy tu jefe, debes pensar de esa manera” Esto éramos. Un barco de papel en una tormenta. Vivíamos de sueños descalzos y despeinados. Torpes e improbables.

“Abusas de tu poder” Afortunados éramos quienes estábamos consciente de la crueldad del mar “Le contaré al directo” Bella.

“¿Ahora quien abusa del poder?” Peligrosa y efímera “Tramposo”

El otoño del primer amor. 

El resto de la tarde fue una brisa. Entre sinestesia de colores y melodías. Entre sueños quebrados y un destino ya escrito. Solo nos ahogamos con pretenciosas tazas de cafés y conversaciones sin sentido. Bajo reflectores de tonalidades extravagantes y bromas de papel. Take era un buen amigo. El mejor. Me apreté el pecho con fuerza mientras el presentador le daba cierre a aquel evento. Tocar y ser talentoso. Brillar y ser protagonista. La respiración me pesó, el estómago se me llenó de una próspera y sofocante ansiedad. No. Yo tocaba porque lo amaba. No me importaba ser bueno. No buscaba ser el mejor. Me hacía feliz, ¡Si! Era tan dichoso estar tras bambalinas. Mis manos fueron puños sobre mis rodillas, reí, despacio. Tan miserable que quería desaparecer. Pero no. Respiré, intentando calmarme. Si me dejaba carcomer por la inseguridad, si permitía que floreciera desde mis pulmones hacia mi cordura, lo perdería y ya no lo podría recuperar. Habían personas talentosas destinadas a brillar. Bañadas de aplausos, pasión y chispas entre los dedos. Y habían personas prescindibles y descartables, como si fuesen los viejos pétalos de una moribunda flor. Negué. Que difícil era mantener la confianza cuando solo se tenían castillos de aire. No obstante, la música rompía barreras y era todo acerca de la comunicación ¿No?, ¿No bastaba con adorarlo hasta la médula?

¡Oh! Pero no todos podíamos tomar una canción triste y mejorarla como Jude.

“¿Ves que fue una buena idea venir?” Una montaña de vasos de papel y tazas de porcelana se había acumulado al frente de nosotros dos, el cenicero se encontraba rebosante de colillas, y los cierres de las fundas vibrantes. Estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, escuchando a mis huesos crujir.

“Tienes razón, fue divertido, pero parecías un depredador buscando integrantes para tu banda” Con un burdo gesto de manos, él me ignoró, las mesas comenzaron a quedar vacías a nuestro alrededor.

“No hubieron muchos bateristas esta noche” La sangre se me heló frente a ese ridículo cantoneo. Juguetón y travieso. Tan altanero “Supongo que no hay nadie como Kaji Akihiko” El ceño me tembló en una cándida y abrasadora sensación. Pena.

“¿A dónde quieres llegar con esa clase de comentarios?” Sus piernas se estiraron debajo de la mesa, con pereza, su nuca colgó sobre el respaldo de la silla “Me estas poniendo nervioso” Su risa fue un espasmo. Mis emociones fueron tan transparentes como el rocío en esplendor. Las mejillas me cosquillearon cuando él levantó una ceja. Lo maldije.

“¿Nunca le vas a decir la verdad sobre como lo conociste?” Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, determinado. No. Lo negaría una y otra vez.

“No, nunca lo haré” Ser testarudo era toda una virtud. La última luz del escenario se apagó. Cargaba un mundo demasiado pesado sobre hombros de cristal y espejo. Y era tan tonto “No tiene sentido hacerlo” Cuando estaba a la espera de un dueto. No pasaría.

“¿Él no sospechó cuando llegó a la escuela?” Su mejilla se hundió bajo su nudillo, sus lentes se deslizaron hacia la punta de su nariz “¿No se te salió por accidente que él era un baterista cuando recién lo conociste?” La saliva y la vida se me atoraron en la garganta, me acaricié el cuello, ansioso.

“Él creyó que lo había leído en su currículo” Cuando era una mentira “Es mejor que lo piense de esa manera” La expresión de Take fue una delicada mezcla entre preocupación y dulzura, él se inclinó sobre la mesa, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, con cuidado. La atmósfera fue agobiante y amarga. Fue una profunda calada de cigarrillo.

“Haru, aunque tú y yo éramos pareja en ese entonces” Era imposible sostener una mirada cuando las emociones corrían debajo de la piel “Cuando te llevé a ese recital y lo escuchaste tocar la batería supe que sería todo” Sus palabras fueron afligidas y ásperas, los cristales se le empañaron, impidiéndome vislumbrar verdad en aquellos intensos ojos “Tú nunca me viste de esa manera” Ocurrió una mañana de invierno. Una cualquiera. Cuando cruzamos miradas sentí un escalofrío.

“Solo me impresionó” Cuando lo escuché tocar por primera vez no lo pude olvidar. La sangre me hirvió para calcinar pensamientos, mi cuerpo flotó entre el ritmo de los platillos y el roce del tambor, mi mente fue estática y electricidad. Mi corazón, él jugó con mis latidos debajo de esas baquetas “Solo pensé que él era la clase de persona que podría hacer cualquier cosa que él eligiera sin mucho esfuerzo” Fue abrumador, doloroso, sofocante, apasionante, solitario “Pero me equivoqué” Y aun así hermoso.

“Así que el señor talento sí práctica” Hubo burla y sarcasmo enlazados “Por su actitud con el club de música ligera, no pensé que le importase” Me acaricié la frente, la tenía empapada y caliente, la garganta me cosquilleó como si me estuviesen explotando fuegos artificiales dentro de ella.

“De hecho él se esfuerza mucho” Sonreí, recordando la clase de cara que él esbozaba al tocar “Aunque no esperaba que alguien tan talentoso como él sintiese alguna inseguridad” Era lindo. Las piernas me pesaron en aquella silla. Las luces del local parpadearon como una despedida anunciada.

“Él parece inaccesible” Las palabras de Take chocaron entre ellas, fatigadas y temblorosas “No creo que yo le agrade” Su risa no fue más que un triste balbuceo. Nos levantamos de la mesa. La noche y la bruma ya habían caído en el centro de la ciudad.

“Son ideas tuyas” Su brazo se acomodó sobre mis hombros, cerca “Pero si le importan esas cosas” Las estrellas fulguraron con timidez bajo el resplandor de la luna “Mientras más lo conozco más me sorprende” Mis manos se acomodaron adentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, el neón del cine fue cegador a un par de cuadras.

“Pero no te estas involucrando con él porque tengas algún otro interés” Rodeé los ojos, dejándome arrastrar. El sarcasmo no le sentaba “Si, claro” Esta noche nada nos quedaba bien. 

“Lo hago porque es triste ver como un talento tan brillante se extingue por inseguridad” Las calles se encontraban repletas de parejas y grupos de amigos, las risas se habían fundido con el tránsito y los gritos de los vendedores ambulantes. La línea del cine llegaba hasta la estación de metro “Además” Mis pasos se detuvieron, mi corazón fue una caja de pandora “Él parece necesitar de un amigo” Él estaba detenido en la fila del tiempo, buscando a alguien.

“A veces me preocupa que seas así” ¿Yo podría ser la segunda voz de su dueto? “Que seas tan compasivo terminara mal” No. Claro que no.

Y como hojas secas esperando tambalearse hacia flores y hierba, el otoño llegó. El cuerpo se me paralizó al encontrarlo. Me aferré con fuerza al brazo de Take. Ahí, saliendo del cine, con un paquete de palomitas a la mitad, con una sonrisa que fue estrago y veneno, con una mano sobre la cintura de alguien más, él me atrapó. El aniversario. Hoy era el gran día y yo lo había olvidado. Maldición, si hubiese sabido que el café quedaba tan cerca del teatro habría declinado la invitación de Take. Porque éramos amigos no interrumpiría su privacidad, relajé mis hombros, con una mueca temblorosa. Estaba bien mientras él brillase así. Bajé mi mentón, habían algunos volantes arrastrándose por las calles. Ojala ellos pudiesen arreglar esa relación. El alma me dolió.

“¡Akihiko!” Maldición. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar el más alto gritó su nombre en medio de la multitud “Que coincidencia” Me cubrí el rostro mientras me dejaba arrastrar por el contrario. Su mano se entrelazó a la mía. Por alguna razón, no me gustó la idea de existir acá.

“Hola” La perplejidad e incomodidad en las facciones de la pareja fueron evidentes y vergonzosas “No esperaba encontrarme con alguien esta noche” Su novio lo estaba abrazando por la espalda. No me importó. Yo estaba bien mientras él estuviese bien. Ardió.

“Ya que nos encontramos” Take volvió a acomodar su brazo sobre mis hombros, los párpados me palpitaron, las venas me explotaron. Las crónicas de un desastre anunciado “Podríamos ir a cenar todos juntos, nosotros solo hemos estado tomado café” Akihiko me miró. Perdí el hálito y la voluntad bajo esa clase de expresión. Sus ojos atraparon el brillo de la noche. Bajo un tintineante letrero de neón descubrí que eran de un sutil verde.

“¿No los estamos interrumpiendo en su cita?” Fue Ugetsu quien habló. Tanto el más alto como yo enrojecimos, de alguna manera con tartamudeos y palabras a medias lo negamos “Bien, entonces no me molesta” La sonrisa que el rubio le entregó al violinista fue cruelmente hermosa.

_Pensé que no tendría más experiencias de una primera vez._

El aroma a carbón del restaurante fue agridulce y pesado. Las conversaciones de los demás comensales fueron pasajeras y lejanas, el vapor que desprendió la parrilla fue una bruma para disimular incomodidad. Algunas latas de cerveza fueron abiertas junto a ostentosos platos y cortes de carne. La tensión en el ambiente fue fuego lento. Tortuoso, extraño y sofocante. En una eternidad no dijimos nada, solo nos perdimos bajo una canción popular. La mirada de Take vagó entre los elegantes cuadros del local para terminar sobre Akihiko. Se nos estaban acabando las excusas para aligerar la tensión. La oscuridad del silencio se coló por una ventana. Respirar fue difícil frente a ellos dos. Pero tenía un voto, ¡Si! Y ver que él estaba bien era suficiente. No había más. Mis manos se detuvieron sobre uno de los vasos. Reí, suficiente ¿Verdad? Cuando ni siquiera había tenido el coraje para admitírmelo. No lo haría. Solo me dolería. Me había emborrachado con lo imposible y vendido a la nostalgia. El carraspeo de mi acompañante fue seco y ruidoso. Una de sus piernas se cruzó sobre la otra, con rigidez.

No todos podíamos ser Jude. 

“Así que” Fue Ugetsu quien se atrevió a cortar con la tensión, su sonrisa fue delicada y suave, sus orbes un mar de estrellas bajo aquella decadente luz “¿Cómo lo ha estado haciendo Aki en la escuela?” Sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, las chispas de la ilusión en una mirada. El estómago me pesó. El aire ya no me pasó por los pulmones, me había llenado de pétalos.

“Lo está haciendo bien” Las palabras de Take fueron desinteresadas y tempestuosas, sus yemas se deslizaron sobre el borde del vaso, con lentitud “De hecho los estudiantes han respondido bastante bien al club de música ligera” No pude sostener una mirada con nadie en aquel lugar. Era un violento campo de guerra. Mis dedos apretaron con fuerza mis muslos, tratando de contener un sinfín de desastre. Perdí sin siquiera intentar, ¿Caer? Ja. No. Definitivamente no. La voluntad se me cerró.

“¿Es así?” Los dedos del violinista se enredaron entre mechones dorados y cortos. Me acaricié el cuello, agobiado. Era una maldita tercera rueda “Me alegra” Patético y resentido. Había caído en una telaraña. Ugetsu y Akihiko eran deslumbrantes y talentosos. Me mordí la boca. La palma de Take sobre mi muñeca fue reconfortante. Odiaba sentirme de esta manera. Era celoso y repulsivo. Tan desagradable.

“De hecho él lo ha estado haciendo tan bien que hemos decidido ampliar los cupos para su clase” Este no era yo. Temblé. El tintineo de las luces fue enfermizo y molesto. Negué. La sorpresa en el rostro del baterista fue dulce e infantil. Y esto estaba bien “¿No le dijiste, Haru?” Mientras él se viese dichoso y siguiese tocando. Suspiré. Me atragantaría con mi propio egoísmo y con una cerveza. Con cigarrillos baratos y canciones de los Beatles.

“¿Es verdad lo que dice Take?” Esos ojos fueron mortales. Sonreí, resignado.

“Es verdad” Fue tan cruel sostener una mirada con él “Lo descubrí con algunos de mis estudiantes” Mi corazón fue atravesado por una eternidad de raíces y espinas “De hecho Uenoyama es uno de ellos” Su carcajada retumbó por todo el local. Aquel eco desprendió polvo y sueños. Así estaba bien.

“¿Es enserio?” De esta manera no dolería tanto “¿El gran Ritsuka Uenoyama rebajándose al club de música ligera?” Amar hasta odiar. Odiar hasta perderse. Tocar para quedarse sin voz. No. No. ¡No! No sería esa persona. Yo estaba genuinamente feliz por él.

“Si” Me mentiría las veces que fuesen necesarias “Aunque culpo un poco a Mafuyu por eso” Acomodé mi mentón sobre mi palma. Aquí y ahora éramos primavera y ayer “Él ya me había contado que quería unirse, supongo que lo convenció” La incertidumbre entrelazada a esas orbes fue linda. El agarre con el violinista fue cariñoso y dulce. Tan violento que quemó. La nariz me ardió. El rostro se me bañó en fiebre.

“Supongo que parte de eso te lo debo a ti por insistir con lo del ensayo” Mis entrañas fueron un revoltijo, el vapor de la parrilla fue una venenosa adicción. De nada a algo. De algo a la mitad “Gracias” El alma me trepidó frente a tan sincera expresión. Esta persona era como las canciones de su violín. Melancólicas, desgarradoras y desoladas.

“Yo solo los presenté, fue tu talento el que lo cautivó” Kaji Akihiko era un hombre intrigante y arisco. Y aunque al principio solo fue el nervio y la curiosidad “Deberías darle en el gusto y permitirle que se una al club” No lo vería si hoy era más. No sería quien esperase bajo la tormenta ni tendría esa clase de emociones por alguien como Ugetsu Murata. Que ridículo sería aborrecer al talento solo por yo carecer de él, ¿No era mi discurso moralista creer en la belleza y la verdad? Hipócrita.

“Podría considerarlo si me empieza a tratar con más respeto” Una melodía interrumpió la conversación. El violinista sacó su celular antes de levantarse de le mesa. Tensión y nervios.

“Aki, es el patrocinador, regreso enseguida” Efímero como la noche, despiadado como el fulgor. Él desapareció. El rostro de Take se tiñó de carmín e impudor. El eco de la radio fue comercial y reconfortante. Bajo esas baquetas él jugó con mi corazón. Pero no. Esta no sería esa clase de historia, ni yo sería ese tipo de sujeto.

“¿Cómo fue que terminó lo de la cena?” Porque éramos amigos la definición de lo correcto era preguntar “Hoy parecen estar bien” No pude descifrar la expresión del más alto. No quise. Take acomodó sus brazos sobre la mesa antes de empezar a dormitar. Rodeé los ojos. Su resistencia al alcohol era la misma que él tenía de estudiante. Patética. Linda.

“Las cosas salieron un poco extrañas” Un sonido metálico retumbó cuando sus perforaciones rozaron sus dientes “Fue una noche rara” No obstante, mentira era lo que escaseaba bajo tan bonito mohín. Dalias fueron las que florecieron en mi piel. Eran pasión e impulsividad.

“Parecen haberse reconciliado” Eran infidelidad y traición. Me rasgué la garganta. Los pétalos rojos se habían atorado en mi interior “Me alegro” Las raíces en mi voz temblaron, indicándome que esto era mentira. Suspiré. Estos eran solo celos por admiración. Unidireccionales y mortificantes.

“Supongo que te debo eso a ti” Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la mesa, con lentitud, para llegar a las mías. La atmósfera tuvo un aroma oscuro, casi negro “Gracias Haru, de alguna manera siempre termino dependiendo de ti” El tacto fue aterciopelado y venenoso. Fue lo más decadente y sombrío de mi primavera.

“No tiene importancia” Las piernas me pesaron como si fuesen plomo “Para eso somos amigos” El dolor no me permitió respirar. Como si las cuerdas de mi pecho estuviesen por romperse “Akihiko” Las tocaría para llevarlas al límite.

“¿Si?” Romperlas sería un sufrimiento tan satisfactorio.

“Lamento haber interrumpido su cita, Take no supo leer el ambiente y acabo gritándoles en la calle” El ronquido del nombrado rompió la tensión. Desafinado y estruendoso. Akihiko y yo nos miramos, divertidos. Todas mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron bajo una carcajada “Debieron decirnos que les estábamos estorbando, él no lo entenderá a menos que sean directos” Sus dedos tiritaron entre los míos. La aspereza de sus manos delataba perseverancia y humildad. Arisco pero dulce.

“Está bien” Comprensivo pero con un sentido del humor retorcido “De todas maneras planeábamos regresar a casa luego de la película, cenar fue una buena sorpresa” Sensible y a la vez tan cruel “Lo importante es que gané la apuesta” Kaji Akihiko era una persona extrañamente encantadora.

“¿Una apuesta?” Por eso me debería mantener apartado de él. Aquellas orbes centellearon bajo la luz artificial del local al escuchar mi pregunta. Tan evidente.

“Ugetsu fue quien se asustó con la película, eso me convierte a mí en el valiente de la relación” Fruncí mis labios, intentando contener una carcajada para fracasar, mis manos se aferraron a mi vientre, con fuerza, el fuego de la parrilla se extinguió junto a su orgullo.

“¿Cuántos años crees que tienes para andar compitiendo por eso?” Sus cejas se tensaron frente a mi reacción, aquella perforación palpitó bajo un par de venas “Con razón te llevas tan bien con los estudiantes” Acomodé un mechón detrás de mi oreja, calmado “Te comportas como uno” Su chasqueo de lengua fue aniñado y berrinchudo. Que persona más extraña. Él perjuraba ser presa.

“Por mocosos como Uenoyama debo comportarme así para hacerles competencia” Cuando era yo quien se sentía como la víctima de su telaraña “Sino me rebajo acabare perdiendo” Dejé que mi mentón reposara sobre mi palma. Tenía el rostro caliente y la respiración en una carrera. Nuestros pies chocaron con torpeza debajo de la mesa. Tontos e inocentes.

“¿Tienes que convertirlo todo en una competencia?” Elevé una de mis cejas, divertido. Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, pude saborear el alcohol y el tabaco de su respiración en una brisa.

“No tiene nada de divertido ser el segundo lugar” Como si aquellas palabras estuviesen atadas a un fantasma, él buscó a Ugetsu Murata con la mirada. Un cachorro perdido y desamparado “Sentir que te están alejando por no ser necesario” Sus movimientos cesaron sobre la mesa, su mente se perdió en un punto vacío “A veces solo quiero rendirme” Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral al escuchar esas palabras. Esa cara. Me mordí la boca, aferrándome a su mano con fuerza. Su corazón parecía haberse roto en aquel pensamiento. Él era cruel.

“Oye” Él parpadeó, negando.

“Lo siento” Aún así no me soltó “Es doloroso no poder darse por vencido con alguien” Él se retiró el flequillo, con fuerza, como si tirando de sus cabellos la neblina se pudiese esfumar. No se iría.

“Akihiko” Mi voz captó su atención. Sus pupilas se encontraban tiritando dentro de la confusión y el desastre “Están bien” Fue lo que musité, con lentitud y suavidad, el roce entre nuestras pieles fue chispeante y magnético “Él solo salió a responder una llamada, ustedes están bien” Sus hombros se relajaron, la mandíbula le dejó de temblar, él rio, apenado. Porque él necesitaba un amigo eso sería todo lo que le ofrecería.

“¿Por qué siempre tienes que ver este lado tan patético?” Reí, tratando de deshacer el agarre entre nosotros dos. La electricidad en la atmósfera chispeó con la canción.

“Supongo que ya es costumbre” De respuestas relajadas y benevolencia irónica “Para eso estamos los amigos” Me di un minuto de silencio antes de seguir. Mi corazón se había convertido en una dalia marchita. Sobreviviría. La atención del baterista se posó sobre Take. Los ronquidos de mi acompañante habían incomodado a todo el local. Me cubrí la frente, apenado. Por cosas como estas no habíamos funcionado.

“¿Ustedes estaban en una cita cuando nos encontramos?” Hubo _algo_ en su voz que me quitó la respiración “Pensé que ya habían terminado” Sus cejas fueron un tembloroso lío, sus palmas comenzaron a empaparse de sudor al igual que su frente, el golpeteo de sus zapatos contra las baldosas fue ansioso “Es extraño verlos juntos” No lo entendí “No se ven bien” Ni siquiera traté. Él sonó tan indefenso cuando pronunció aquello. Fue lo peor.

“Creo que iré a fumar” Espantosamente bello.

_Pensé que no tendría más experiencias de una primera vez._

Mi piel fue rocío y escarcha afuera del restaurante. Aunque las calles se encontraban abarrotadas de transeúntes, aquel rincón fue una probada de soledad. Ramas y espinas. Concreto y barrotes. Le di una profunda calada a mi cigarrillo, dejando que el peso del mundo reposase contra paredes de ladrillos y postes de luz tintineante. La amargura del tabaco se impregnó en fibra de alma y susurro de arrepentimiento. Mi corazón no fue más que pétalos marchitos y hojas secas. Suspiré, estirando mis zapatos sobre un charco de agua. El resplandor de la ciudad le robó la belleza a la noche. Cerré los ojos, saboreando la adicción y el vicio. De esta manera estaba bien. Era mi cúpula de promesas y mentiras. Eran recuerdos empolvados y adrenalina olvidada. Era efímero, pretencioso y egoísta. Querer a alguien era una sensación hermosa y agradable, no obstante, también era aterradora. Los celos, la ira, la frustración, la codicia y la posesividad. No estaba listo para ninguno de ellos. Por eso solo sería motivación y amistad. Aquel humo se llevó hasta mi último secreto para musitárselo a la luna. El primer amor era una batalla perdida.

“¿Día difícil?” Cada uno de mis pensamientos coalicionó entre ellos bajo la voz de Ugetsu Murata. Él se encontraba al otro extremo de aquella deteriorada y húmeda pared, su aliento fue bruma blanca, sus ojos una espesa capa de melancolía. Con un leve movimiento de nuca él apuntó hacia mi cigarrillo. El rostro me ardió. Humillación y pena en un cóctel.

“Algo así” Mi risa fue incómoda y forzada, sus pasos dejaron marca y eco sobre esa calle, sus manos se acomodaron dentro de sus bolsillos “Lamento haber interrumpido su cita” Aquel abrigo le quedaba demasiado grande como para ser de él. Su sonrisa fue amable. No la pude mirar. Tan cruel.

“Tu amigo parecía ansioso por cenar con Aki” Reí, Take era tan mal actor. Él se dejó caer a mi lado, con suavidad. Aun bajo la complicidad de las estrellas y un viejo cigarrillo, mi pecho se sintió extraño, mis dedos se retorcieron alrededor del papel y las cenizas “Yo solo tenía hambre” No sabía muchas cosas acerca de Ugetsu Murata.

“Yo solo me dejé arrastrar por él, Take es convincente cuando quiere” Sin embargo, sí sabía algunas cosas de él “Hemos sido así desde la universidad” Él era una persona manipuladora, abrumadora, egoísta y altanera. Me mordí la boca, con el ceño tembloroso y el cuerpo pesado. Él debería desagradarme. Sí. Yo ya había visto heridas y daño. Yo había sido testigo de lágrimas y cicatrices.

“¿Es así?” ¿Entonces, por qué? “Parecen cercanos” ¿Por qué él tenía esa expresión tan quebrada? La garganta se me llenó de ansiedad “Tú fuiste quien lo ayudó con la cena, ¿No es así?” Tratar de respirar bajo los ojos de Ugetsu fue imposible. Mi cordura se fundió entre tabaco y licor barato.

“Él parecía algo complicado con lo de la cocina” Él era una persona difícil de leer. Él le sopló al frío, inmerso y vacío. Sus párpados se presionaron con suavidad antes de que esas orbes me volviesen a encontrar. Y el mundo simplemente se paralizó en aquel instante.

“Gracias” Esta persona no era lo que esperaba “Las cosas han estado difíciles entre nosotros dos” La mandíbula me presionó con fibra, mi cabeza fue una maraña de espinas, ¿Cómo se supone que debía aborrecer a este hombre si tenía la misma mirada que él?

“No fue nada” Devastadora “Para eso somos amigos” Él lució tan triste cuando escuchó eso.

“Amigos” El talento no compraba la prosperidad “Ya veo” Y el amor no garantizaba el _felices por siempre_. Él pareció hacerse más pequeño dentro de aquel abrigo. En algún instante entre su sonrisa y mi ansiedad, el cigarrillo terminó en el charco del piso.

“No soy tan cercano como para decírtelo, pero” Todos los demás eran tan deslumbrantes “Él lo está haciendo bien” Ya fuese sobre música o cualquier otra cosa, yo siempre era el único ahogado en la desesperación “Así que puedes quedarte tranquilo” Y estaba cansado de eso. Era patético, resentido y miserable. Solo quería desaparecer, ¿Por qué no era suficiente con que me gustase?

“Al principio tuve mis dudas sobre ese trabajo, pero él parece feliz” Las personas no vivían de amor pero sí se alimentaban de rabia. Alguien tan talentoso como Ugetsu Murata no podría entender lo que era ser dejado atrás. Él extendió su mano, atrapando una estrella con la punta de sus dedos “Quien diría que si se le darían los niños” Y aquí estaba otra vez. Guardar resentimiento contra alguien que había nacido para los reflectores solo sería una estupidez. Lo único que me quedaba era tratar. Más duro. Más fuerte. Más intenso. Y caer. Caer mil veces más. Suspiré, sonriendo.

“Eres más suave de lo que aparentas” La música era una ventana hacia el alma del compositor.

“¿Yo?” ¿Qué tan desolada debería estar la de este hombre para componer esa clase de melodías? “Vaya, tampoco acabaste siendo lo que esperaba” Eso era algo que ni Akihiko ni yo podríamos entender. No esta tarde. No en primavera “¿De casualidad tienes algo que hacer el otro fin de semana?” Parpadeé, enredado por esas palabras. El aroma a dalias y nostalgia fue abrumador entre nosotros dos. Agridulce y decadente.

“No lo tengo” Aquella noche, afuera de un viejo restaurante de parrillas, en el centro de una ciudad sin corazón.

“¿Me puedes acompañar a algún lugar?” Tuve la impresión de que Ugetsu Murata y yo éramos iguales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¿Que puedo decirles? Siento que esta historia apenas va empezando.  
> Mil gracias a quien se tomó el tiempo para leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos el fin de semana.  
> ¡Muchas gracias!

**Author's Note:**

> Y este es el prologo bebe de la historia. 
> 
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado.
> 
> Un millón de gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo para leer.


End file.
